On the Outside Looking In
by Ayra Rider
Summary: Hermione Granger is slowly realizing that she has more than amazing looks. Draco can't stop thinking about Hermione after she bumps into him on the train. Hermione finds that the more she likes Draco the more she wants to save him from herself. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood on the platform waiting for Harry and Ron to come, Why are they always late

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood on the platform waiting for Harry and Ron to come, _why are they always late?_ She complained to herself. It made her uncomfortable standing alone with all these people staring at her as they walked by. Hermione had never been one to be physically appealing to anyone for the last 16 years, but over the summer…weird things started to happen. Every day she would go to the mirror and find her face the same but her skin started getting clearer and her eyes were even a more dark chocolate than before. Her hair turned into a beautiful color of dark brown, her bushy hair slowly straightened to smooth curls. Her body started to form (although she always wore baggy clothes to hide it). Hermione had never been one to go by appearance. She hated how people treated her differently. They were nicer and more willing to talk to her than before. She was of course friendly in return but could not help noticing that they were only kind to her because she now looked…she had to admit gorgeous. She felt as if not only were her looks were changing but something inside her too.

Her parents had no idea what to tell her, nor did she blame them. They were not familiar with the wizarding world; Hermione only had an idea of what was going on. During the battle last year she had dueled a Death Eater. She did not know who the Death Eater was but Hermione was winning the fight. With each spell Hermione was growing stronger, the Death Eater knew that it would be the end for him soon, so with the Death Eater's final minutes growing tired he tried one last curse that Hermione did not recognize, "Morcadum Beaut-" but he could not finish. Hermione thought she was safe, as he could no longer say the ending of the spell as he fell to the ground, but the wand still shot a yellow spell right at her chest knocking her off her feet. She waited for pain, torture anything…but nothing happened. She looked down at her body…nothing had happened…or so she thought.

Hermione could think that the only explanation for this weird transformation of her body. She tried to find the curse that had hit her in millions of books but found nothing in the slightest that could fit her reactions to it-

"Hermione?" a familiar voice called in shock. She finally looked up from her daze to find a very tall red head with a boy staring at her with his mouth opened.

_Honestly Ron not you too…_

Mrs. Weasley slapped him on the shoulder, "You've always got your mouth open, it's not like you haven't seen her before" She said giving him a strict look, then turning to her with a big smile, "Hermione dear how good to see you!"

Hermione couldn't appreciate Mrs. Weasley more as she gave her a bear hug.

"Hermione!" a boy with dark messed up hair called to her, standing next to a younger red head girl. He was smiling more widely than she had ever seen him. She could not suppress a genuine smile. He deserved more than anyone to be happy…

He ran up to her and gave her a hug and pulled away slowly, "Have you died your hair?" he said curiously.

Hermione could not help but laugh; many people heard and looked to hear where the laughter was coming from, "No Harry I didn't" She said.

The whistle signaled that it was time to get on board.

"You lot better hurry up," Mr. Weasley said as they all had started picking up there things.

They boarded the train and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as it slowly started moving until we could no longer see them.

Hermione lead the way as they climbed through the crowded isle's to find a compartment.

Hermione had never felt so watched in her entire life; she now knew how Harry felt all those years. The looks from girls were a lot different then the boys, they would look at her almost as if she was something to compete with and Hermione did not get a good feeling about this (although she knew why they felt this way). When the boys on the other hand let her go first through the isle, giving her polite smiles.

Hermione walked quicker to get away from the crowd, speeding up a lot.

"Hermione wait up!" said Ginny trying to make her way through the crowd. Hermione had no choice but to wait for Gin and the others to catch up. She turned around to wait. As soon as she thought they were close enough she turned to keep walking, not looking where she was going, she smacked into someone.

The boy grabbed hold of her arm and waste not wanting to let her fall. She in clung to his arms tightly. She felt a wave go through her body, a wave of something she did not recognize.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said struggling to stand up. She looked up to see nothing but silver eyes staring back at her- _Malfoy_. Another wave swept through her.

He stood frozen for a moment letting his eye's sink into hers…but finally it seemed as though common sense came to him.

She blushed deeply as he helped her on her feet, pulling away from him. The waves that were going through her body instantly stopped.

That's when she noticed Zabini, Ron, Ginny and Harry standing next to them watching.

"Well…um thanks," she said slipping past him, trying to get away from the attention. She could feel Malfoy's piercing eyes cutting deep in her back.

"What did you do?" Ron said glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy finally looked away from Grangers retreating figure to glare back, "I did nothing Weasley," and with that he left with Zabini.

"Hermione wait!" Ginny called. Hermione stopped and let Ginny catch up, careful where stepped this time, "You ok?"

"Ya I'm fine," Hermione lied, "Just surprised to see him here."

"Me too," She confessed, "I didn't think any Slyhterins would be back. Especially those two,"

The two stayed quite until Ron and Harry joined them.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"He knocked into her on purpose, that's what!" Ron said for Hermione.

"No Ron," Hermione said, "It was quite the opposite, I just wasn't watching where I was going,"

"Neither was he," Ron said bitterly, but Hermione ignored this.

"I just want to have a good year, not many get the chance to come back if they miss a year" Hermione said, "Let's not let Malfoy spoil it, agreed?"

They all nodded as Harry thankfully brought up the subject of Quidditch to leave Hermione to her thoughts. As there voices bussed, she kept thinking about Malfoy. She noticed when she looked into his eyes…they were no longer the cruel harsh ones she had looked upon for the last 6 years. He gave no snide remarks to her when she ran into him, or called her a mudblood, surely he had recognized her. But he eyes looked almost like he was concerned and…something else, she couldn't pin point what it was.

Blaise walked fast to match Malfoy's long strides.

"What? no rude remarks to the Weasley?" he teased.

But Malfoy was in no mood to be teased, "I'm sick of acting like I'm still in first year, the weasel can act how he likes."

Blaise shrugged and stayed silent.

After a while Blaise said "I can't believe that was Granger…" The mention of her name made Malfoy's head lift fast.

"So you noticed too" Blaise stated smirking.

Malfoy didn't say anything. He just couldn't get her out of his head. The way her brown eyes locked with his so easily. How she clung on to him so trusting, he couldn't get that face out of his head, so badly he wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Malfoy, forget her." Said Blaise, "She's not worth it,"

For some reason Malfoy wanted to smack him on the face. He didn't but gave him a cold glare, "I'm not going for anything Blaise," He said, although he wasn't too sure of himself…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. This is the last time I'm going to put it on my chapters but it goes for them all!

Thanks for those that Reviewed! I hope you like this one to!

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express finally arrived to its destination. Hermione led the group of Ron, Harry, and Ginny once again to go to the carriages. The uncomfortable whispering and staring was all around her. Hermione gave polite "hello's" to everyone she knew. Some people she didn't even know before randomly said hi to her.

"Looks like you are going to be popular," Ginny said grinning, "Good thing I'm a best friend of yours,"

Hermione had to laugh at this, "A very good thing,"

"Hey Hermione can I ask you something," She asked.

Hermione had an idea of what she was going to ask before she had even asked it; she was waiting for it to happen.

"Hermione…Harry and Ron, me included… are really wondering what has happened to you," Ginny said slowly picking her words carefully, afraid Hermione would get angry, but Hermione was not angry to say the least.

Harry and Ron tried to question Hermione about how she had changed, but she had always been able to bring up something else more important that they needed to discuss but she was running out of ideas. _I have to tell them sooner or later _she thought.

"I know Gin but wait until were in the carriage," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled and nodded understanding. That's what Hermione loved about Ginny; she was not someone to push you into telling until you were ready.

Hermione returned the smile.

"Come on guys!" Harry called to them, opening an empty carriage door. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and made there way over to him and Ron. Hermione was used to the stares by now but she felt a familiar gaze burn on her back. As Ginny was climbing in Hermione looked to see what it was when she caught hold of gray stormy eyes staring at her. She froze not knowing what to do, both just staring at each other. Finally Hermione gave him a half smile and without another glance she got into the carriage.

"I swear these things get smaller every year," Ron said, his long legs squished.

"Or maybe you just don't stop growing," Hermione said smiling.

Ginny and Harry laughed as they took a seat across from them.

An awkward silence filled the carriage as it started moving. Hermione could tell that they were trying to get the courage to ask her what was going on. She looked out the window as dark clouds started drifting over the sky. The color reminded her of tripping into Malfoy looking into the same colored eyes, she decided that she loved the color of them, even if they were a little on the cold side.

"Hermione," Harry said at last. Hermione finally looked away from the window to him, "Did something happen over the summer?"

Hermione paused wondering how to tell them of how she thought it happened, "Yes as you can see I think something did,"

She told them everything down to the last detail of what happened with the fight with the Death Eater. The strange spell and how it hit her even though he was not standing up right anymore.

"…That's how _I _think it happened, I can't think of anything else that would change me this way." Hermione ended.

"So do you think the spell was making you into a Veela?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so Ron I've never heard of a spell that turns people into Veela's its only hereditary. I tried to look up the spell but I couldn't find a thing about it,"

There was a pause then Harry said, "So the spell only changed your apperence? How come you didn't tell anyone about this?"

"I don't know. So far nothing but my appearance has changed, but I nothing started to happened until a few weeks later, I didn't think anything happened, that it was just a empty spell but I was wrong…,"

"So that's why you didn't come to the Burrow over the summer" Ginny said, not making it a question.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Although I think it still might have the effects of a Veela to guy's," Hermione said, "They all seem to look at me the same as the did Fleur at the triwizard cup"

"I think so to," said Ron, "Every boy looked like they were ready to leap at you," He glowered.

"Yes but you and Harry don't see me any different do you, surely some boys don't" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other but didn't say anything. Ginny looked shocked. Hermione suddenly felt sick.

"Do you?" She repeated.

"No we don't see you any different," Ron stuttered, "But I hate to admit but you do a some sort of… pull," Ron said.

Hermione groaned and looked out the window again. They had been talking so long that they had almost arrived at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Hermione, we won't treat you any different I promise," Said Harry.

Ron nodded eagerly. Ginny gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry were still your best friends," she said.

Hermione gave them a smile, "I know,"

The carriage finally slowed to a stop on the soft Hogwarts grounds as students filled the entrance to go the great hall. The hall was filled with students more so than ever before because of the ones returning.

"I'm glad so many people came back," Said Harry, "Even most of the Slytherin's returned,"

"I wish they wouldn't," Ron said looking at them with daggers.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ron half of them aren't so bad if you just get to know them,"

"At least there here instead of doing something else outside of school," Hermione stated.

Harry nodded agreeing, "McGonagall would want them somewhere were she could keep an eye on them,"

They took there seats in the great hall as students piled in. Hermione noticing the tables being longer but her favorite part of the great hall was still there, the ceiling. She smiling up at the enchanted sky when she noticed someone was sitting next to her with a hand out.

It was a boy of course; he had blond shaggy hair with brown eyes and was about as tall as Harry. Hermione had seen him in the halls a lot but never had the opportunity to talk to him. He was surrounded by people often. Every time she joined his group of friends he became extremely quite and always left quickly, Hermione didn't think he liked her to much.

"Hi I'm William Foster," He said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Hermione-" Hermione started.

"Granger," He finished for her, "I know," He smiled. Hermione decided she liked his smile.

She laughed and nodded, she had herd that name somewhere but she through that through her mind. She noticed the friends he sat with were all staring and smiling at there conversation. Others were glaring such as Ron.

William ignored them both, "How was your summer?" He asked.

A pain went through her as she thought about summer but she did not let that show.

"It was interesting," She said honestly.

Hermione felt a burning glared this time more fierce than before but felt that it was not directed at her. She could only guess where that feeling was coming from. She glanced up away from William for a moment and looked toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy was glaring at someone she followed his gaze and found he was glaring severely at Seth.

"I was wondering-" William said as Hermione looked back to him, but they were interrupted by McGonagall clearing her throat. Hermione felt the burning gaze finally cease.

McGonagall opened the feast with the traditional speech it was long but it was her first time. Hermione felt somewhat bad for her, having to live up to someone such as Dumbledore. Before Hermione knew it food had appeared in front of her, she started filling up her plate as she wondered where she had herd that last name before when it hit her. His father owns the stock in Diagon Alley, he must have _a lot _of money.

"William is your father John Foster?" She asked, "As in the Foster's who own the broom stock on Diagon Alley?"

William seemed to not like this comment, "Ya John is my dad, my family owns the shop," He said looking away.

Hermione nodded. _Did she say something wrong?_

William seemed to notice her thoughts, "Don't worry I'm not as stuck up as some might think," He said.

"No I wasn't thinking that," She said, she realized that he probably didn't like her knowing that. Hermione wouldn't like that either, everyone would only like you for your money or name. _She knew that feeling. _

"It must be hard," she added quietly.

William looked up looking somewhat amazed by her comment, "Sometimes," he said smiling again.

She smiled as Ginny tapped her shoulder, "You ready to go?"

"Yes," she said getting up, "Well it was good meeting you Will," Hermione said.

"You too," He said waving.

Ginny followed her as she made her way to the halls. She felt the burning gaze on her back again but she chose to ignore it, could_ he stop glaring! _She thought.

Ron and Harry were already going up the steps as her and Ginny rounded the corner.

"I didn't know that you talked to Will," Ginny said smiling mischievously.

"I didn't," Hermione said honestly, "He introduced himself to me,"

"Ron looked furious," Ginny laughed at her brother's jealousy.

"Shh there getting closer,"

"What took you so long," Ron snapped.

"Talking to William apparently," Harry smiled.

"Come on," Ginny said grabbing Ron so he could not retort. They mad there way up to there the fat lady walking slowly, _I can't wait to see the library again, hardly anyone goes in there,_ she thought, when Hermione stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Said Ginny noticing her stopping.

"Do you think that the Library has something on the spell," She asked.

"Maybe," Harry said, "But that can wait tell tomorrow,"

Hermione nodded in agreement as they made there way through the portrait.

Hermione had a dream that night.

She was by the lake looking sitting on the edge of a pointed cliff watching the sunset go behind the mountains, _I probably should be getting back before dark, _she thought getting up. She started sitting up when her foot slipped she tried to steady herself but other leg slipped to, her stomach hit the rock her body sliding, Hermione squinted her eyes closed because of the pain, when something caught her arm. She looked up to see nothing but an outlined figure.

She woke up with a start…

So what do you think? Review and tell me! Trust me it's going to get way better!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed I hope I did this chapter justice

Thank you to those who reviewed I hope I did this chapter justice!

Chapter Three

Hermione headed down to breakfast with Ginny the next morning. They were already a bit late; Ginny had taken forever to get ready. Her excuse was that it was the first day of the year, but Hermione had another idea why she thought she needed to look good. Hermione did not take along time to get ready. If she tried boys would probably never leave her alone and girls would hate her more than ever.

Walking to go to breakfast Hermione thought of the dream she had last night. She had never had a dream like that. _It was just some random dream Hermione. _

They walked into the Great Hall and took a seat across from Harry and Ron. Hermione couldn't help but take a glance over at the Slytherin table. There he was sitting with Zabini, his eyes looking unrested, the same cold look on his face. He didn't slick his hair back for the first time...Hermione personally loved it. It made him look more grown up. Malfoy must have felt her stare because he turned just then and met her eyes. His cold look slowly faded as he looked into her eyes, and turned into a soft warm look. It was as if he could see right through her. She froze just as her stomach did a flip flop inside of her. _What is so different about him? _Hermione asked herself. Malfoy turned away from her eyes as Pansy slid next to him, she couldn't help but smile to herself when Malfoy gave Pansy a disgusted look and turned look back to look at Hermione but she had already looked away.

"Oh come on! We have to have _double _potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins," Ron complained.

Harry gave a devastated groan, Hermione on the other hand was secretly glad, and she knew why.

Ginny however was looking at Hermione curious. _Had she seen the exchange with her and Malfoy?_ Hermione thought worriedly.

After they took a look at there schedules they said goodbye to Ginny and headed to there first class- Herbology. Hermione paid as close of attention as her mind would let her. A certain blond kept sneaking into her thoughts. She couldn't wait until Potions.

"Ron you put the premistic juice in before the bear root," Hermione noticed Ron doing his transplanting all wrong. Ron looked at Hermione's pot and then back at his, he groaned.

"I hate these things," Ron said giving up. Harry on the other hand was doing well.

"Could you pass me the basle, Hermione?" A boy sitting next to her asked.

"Sure," She passed it to him, "Here," Hermione finally looked at to the boy to find it being William.

"Thanks," He smiled taking it from her.

Hermione felt instantly bad. She had not even noticed him sitting next to her. _Stop thinking about yourself Hermione. _

She finally started looking at her surrounding more and found Seamus and Dean were sitting across from Hermione, Harry, and Ron…they both were whispering to each other.

"You ask her" Seamus snapped.

"Fine," Dean said, then louder he said, "Hermione,"

Hermione who had been pretending not to listen looked up, "Could you tell us what we did wrong, the roots are turning to a green color," He said blushing.

Hermione looked into there pot, "You put too much of the stimulator in," She said waving her wand to take the extra out.

"Thanks," They said. She smiled and turned back into her pot.

She was done before even most of the people had gotten done half way. Ron and Harry had watched Hermione and followed what she did so they had finished also even after Hermione's scolding of not watching her but she did nothing else to stop them.

"Hermione?" William called to her again.

"Ya?" Hermione said with a smile.

He blushed and said, "I'm kinda lost…I honestly have no idea what I'm doing,"

"Are you asking for my help?" Hermione asked teasingly.

He laughed, "Would you mind,"

Hermione spent the rest of the time helping him with his pot. They talked a lot and Hermione found that she liked him. He was very nice and loved reading like she did. He was an amazing Quidditch player even though he was not on the team, his favorite class was charms and he loved lemon drops.

The bell rung and everyone filed out. She Ron and Harry walked back up to the castle.

"Potions great," Ron said.

Hermione's head lifted up quickly, she had almost forgotten. She quickened her pace, (much to Ron and Harry's annoyance) as they reached there potions class. They took there usual spots in the middle. Hermione caught sight of Malfoy on the opposite side of the room.

Snape entered strutting down the isle and glared at the class.

"Two opposing houses in double potions this will be a fun year," He said mostly to himself, then more loudly, "As you know this is double potions and I expect you all to act your age and try to pass this class without any accidents," He paused looking at Neville, Neville gave a big gulp, "You shall pick your partners and start brewing the Leviticus potion, remember to stir in the correct way's or else it _will_ turn out differently, carry on," He said, and with a wave of his wand the instructions came up on the board.

"Good we get to pick our partners," Harry said.

Hermione on the other hand was quite frightened. She could almost tell that every boy was going to want to ask her, _I'll just be with Harry or Ron, _she thought. She looked to see who Malfoy was going to pick, when she saw him walking towards her. _What is he doing? _She wondered, _surely he wasn't going to ask her to be his partner._Hermione stared at him as he walked up in front of her desk and leaned his face towards hers, "Would you be my partner Hermione?" He asked he's eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione sat in shock, _was this seriously happening?_ She couldn't say anything. She felt everyone watching them with open mouths. Ron was burning up beside her. _Do something Hermione! _She scolded herself.

Finally Hermione nodded her head, not being able to speak still.

"Let's take that desk back there," He said.

Hermione nodded her head again standing up, her legs felt like Jell-O. She started grabbing for her books but Malfoy got to them first carrying them for her. She followed him to the back. Everyone was very quite, she saw the Slytherins looking fiercely at Malfoy, almost in disgust. He glared right back.

They sat down and most of the people watching finally went back to there potion, but she could feel Harry and Ron still watching.

She felt Malfoy's gaze on her as she turned to look at him in amazement. But he was smiling, actually smiling. It was the first time Hermione had seen him smile. She felt her heart melt, she wanted to reach out and touch his face. She wanted him to keep smiling like that forever. It was the most perfect smile she had ever seen.

"I think I just caused a calamity," He said still smiling.

Hermione a small laugh, but when she did Malfoy's smile slowly faded staring at her.

_He probably thinks my laugh is weird, _Hermione thought.

"Let's get started," Hermione said breaking the silence. He nodded in reply as they worked quietly.

"Don't put that in yet," Hermione said quickly to Malfoy grabbing his wrist. He was about to put the mathisit in before the chopped slice.

He stared at her. She quickly removed her hand and blushed. He smiled again; she could watch him forever smiling like that.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching what I was doing, good thing I picked you," He said setting the ingredient down.

Hermione paused for a moment, "How come you did?" she asked quietly afraid she might not like her answer.

He looked in her eyes for a moment, something different was in them then she had ever seen before.

"I thought it was pretty smart to pick the smartest witch of our age to be my partner," he said.

Hermione's heart fell; _he only picked her to get a good grade. _ How could she have thought any different? She sighed and went back to her work. But she could feel him watching her for at least five minutes.

"Is there something wrong," Hermione snapped still looking down cutting the slices.

Malfoy stared at her in amazement, "No," He said finally, "Everything's perfect," he whispered. Hermione finally looked up, to find his eyes only millimeters away.

Hermione felt a sharp pain on her finger, she gasped and she noticed she had cut her hand.

Malfoy looked down and noticed too, he looked angry.

"Granger why do you have to go and cut yourself," He got up from her and went to the front of the class. He started whispering something to Snape, Snape looked at Hermione then back at Malfoy and nodded.

Malfoy came back and pulled her up firmly but gently, Hermione's insides gave a jolt. He grabbed both of there things and walked her out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked, "The hospital wing?"

"No your cut is only minor were just going to the bathroom to wash it off," He said, _why did he look so angry?_

"I can go to the bathroom myself Malfoy if it's such a bother for you," Hermione said yanking her arm away, but Malfoy held it tight.

"Granger I don't mind," He said honestly.

"Then stop making me feel like you do," She replied. Yanking her arm hard enough away from him this time, she instantly regretted the empty feeling.

His face looked hurt, but she walked faster.

"Granger I'm only mad because you hurt yourself, I should have been watching you," He said quietly. Hermione looked into his sincere eyes and found they were telling the truth, she instantly felt bad for over reacting.

He didn't need her to tell him she was sorry her face did that already.

They finally came to the bath room.

"Moaning Murtles bathroom?" Hermione asked.

"Would you have rather gone into the boys' bathroom?" Malfoy smirked. Hermione blushed and shook her head.

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione stopped to and looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked curious.

He didn't say anything.

Hermione started to walk back to him when Malfoy said, "Stay there Granger,"

Hermione gave a hurt look and stopped.

"Actually I don't think you'll need my help," Malfoy said giving her, her books, "You can handle it," He walked away without a backward glance.

_What was that all about? _She thought.

The next day seemed to drag on forever. Hermione had seen no sign of Malfoy since he left her in front of the bathroom. She couldn't seem to concentrate on any of her classes either. She wouldn't have another class with him until Thursday- Defense Against the Dark Arts. She decided to go to the library instead of going to dinner. They didn't have much Homework since it was the only seconded day of the year. Hermione was going more to see if she could find any information on the mysterious spell.

As made her way into the library she found that there were a lot of people there.

_Since when is the library full? _Hermione thought _especially during dinner_. She made her way over to a deserted corner. She spent hours trying to look for it. She looked through everything possible. All the way to basic curses to the most dangerous forbidden curses.

Hermione slammed her book shut, irritated beyond comprehension. She thought of asking the librarian but then thought how silly it would be asking.

_Excuse me, can you tell me what book would have a mysterious spell that no one has herd of before and changes there looks to look great? _Ya right, she scoffed.

"Homework isn't that bad Granger, especially for someone as smart as you," She heard a handsome voice say.

Hermione looked up to see William looking down at her smiling. She found that she was hoping for someone else, but was still happy to see him.

"I know, I actually enjoy it most of the time," Hermione said finding herself smiling to.

"What are you so frustrated about then?" He asked.

"Why? Were you watching?" Hermione said smirking.

William gave a supersized look, "Me watching a pretty girl like you? Never," He said sarcastically giving her a wink.

Hermione laughed.

"It's not like I was the only one either," He said looking around.

Hermione followed his gaze. He was right. She had chosen not to notice but found that a lot of the boys were staring at them.

"Well I thank you for coming to save me," Hermione said.

William laughed, "Is there something I could help you find? You looked kind of frustrated," He admitted.

Hermione paused for a minute and then asked, "Where would you look for a spell that you don't know if it really exists, and is probably unknown to most wizards, and is probably forbidden?" Hermione asked smiling at he confused face.

He paused thinking then said, "Have you tried looking in the restricted section?" He said getting up.

Hermione looked supersized, _why hadn't she thought of that before!?_

"William you're a genius," Hermione said smiling and before she knew what she was doing she gave him a hug.

He hesitated shocked at first but then took advantage of the moment and held her close.

Hermione realizing what she was doing pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry," She said gathering her things up clumsily.

"I'm glad I could be of service, I should help you more often," He said slyly.

Hermione blushed again and laughed.

"Well thanks for the advice," Hermione said walking away.

"Hermione," He called.

"Ya?" She said looking back.

"Don't get caught," He said smiling.

She smiled back and left the library. _I'm going to have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak._

So what did you think?! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's here's another chapter

Hey guy's here's another chapter! This one contains a lot of information about the story!!

Chapter 4

That night Hermione snuck into the boys dormitories. She slipped quickly and silently by Harry's bedside, leaned over his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak. "Thanks Harry" she whispered to his sleeping figure as she tip toed quickly out.

The night was cold; she could feel that as she made her way through the long stoned hall ways. Most of the pictures on the wall were sleeping, some scaring Hermione as they talked in there sleep. The moon was out and shinning brightly through the corridors as Hermione went by unnoticed.

She came to the Library Oak doors and whispered "Alohomora," unlocking the giant doors. She looked around making sure no one was watching and re- locked they doors and headed into the Library quietly.

Hermione made sure the cost was clear before continuing to the restricted section. They Library was very quite and very dark, but she had been in the Library many times and knew her way around. She was also too afraid to light her wand; someone could spot that too clearly. She made her way through the isles of books until she came to a dusted sign "Restricted Section"

Hermione ignored the sign and began her search. It was close to 2 a.m. and someone was bound to come look in here, she had to hurry.

Hermione felt like she was looking forever. She hated breaking the rules and sneaking out but no teacher would let her come to the restricted section with there consent without a good reason. She read a lot of things she didn't know about, and a lot of things she didn't want to know.

_No wonder they call this the restricted section, some of this stuff is totally barbaric, _Hermione thought shutting _The ways to think like a Dark wizard. _

It was now close to Three Thirty in the morning when she picked up a very small book she would have missed it if she was not looking carefully, _The ways to Change through Powerful Curses. _Hermione flipped through the contents of the book. There were many strange and evil curses in the book. Ways to change people to think like an animal or totally make them think they were in another time. Hermione thought most of these ridiculous, when she finally found it…

_"The Morcadum Curses," _was the title. Hermione's insides scream in triumph at her find. She could have easily missed the book entirely by its size. Hermione started reading eagerly.

_The Morcadum Curses are opposites. There are two curses on the Morcadum Curses which are the "_Morcadum Beautamy" and_ the "_Morcadum Bueut" _The Morcadum Beaut came from The Morcadum Beautamy. The Morcadum Beautamy is just the opposite of the Beaut curse. It is supposed to leave the victim in pain and leave them with there worst nightmares running through there heads. When this stops they finally wake up to find they look as they had pictured themselves in there nightmares. They become ugly and slowly lose there power. You would find yourself afraid of them just by looking at them. There life slowly drains them as they become insane. Few people know of the curse because it was band almost as soon as it was made._

Relief spread through Hermione. She was glad that the Death eater had not finished his curse. Or Hermione would have ended up just like the book had said…

As she read on she found the curse that struck her.

_As for the Morcadum Beautamy, it has quite the opposite affect. As soon as it hits the victim it will seem as though nothing has happened. But after a couple of weeks they will start to see the curses effect. It will not change there features but will make them more perfect and precise. But this may not sound as a curse yet but the effects have yet to cease. _

_They will become more powerful through out there whole life. They will learn twice as faster than they did before and they will be able to create there own spells with great ease. Although with all this power they could become very dangerous. The people hit with the curse connect very strongly with emotion. If they get to angry or upset they could do quite excessive damage. Even the person they love the most could be killed with in an instant. _

_Also with there strong emotion they could easily attract others of the opposite sex. The witch or wizard under the spell will be under strong influence to them. If they even meet a person they will remember you forever. If they kiss a person, the person will NEVER be able to love another. There power of emotion is stronger then anyone could know. _

_They are most attractive in the moonlight and they should try to stay clear of it. It could become dangerous to those around them._

_They may look harmless and very inviting but they are VERY dangerous to those around them-_

A door opening door caught Hermione attention. Hermione was so entranced with there reading she almost forgot she was in the Library. She quickly put the books around her up on the self including the one she was reading; _she had enough of that book. _

"I know someone was in here Head Master," Flitches raspy voice rung out, "The doors were unlocked when I locked them up myself earlier!"

"Shh! now Flich do you want them to hear us coming," McGonagall whispered furiously.

Hermione heard the foot steps growing nearer. She hurried and made sure the invisibility cloak was on, covering every inch of here when she saw them round the corner.

"Someone has been here look at the foot prints left in the dust," Flich said proudly.

McGonagall was silent as she walked down the isle getting closer and closer to Hermione, when they all heard the door of the Library slam.

Hermione jumped as her foot slid out of the cloak. Hermione quickly slid it back to but they did not notice.

"Hurry Flich to the door," McGonagall said, as they hurried in the opposite direction. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as she got up off the floor.

"You owe me Granger," A voice whispered.

She turned around and gasped, but she quickly covered her mouth. Nothing was there. She was sure she heard the voice it was familiar. How did anyone know she was there?

The person suddenly came into view as a cloak dropped to the floor and with the wave of a wand Hermione's dropped too.

"Granger chill it's just me," a handsome voice whispered to her ear, she instantly knew it was William.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, "Do you know how bad you scared me?!" She said furiously.

William smiled "Yes, You should have seen the look on your face," He chuckled quietly, but they were interrupted by a noise.

"Come on we better get out of here," He said grabbing his cloak.

"You have an invisibility cloak too?" Hermione gasped. William rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Come on Granger,"

They both pulled there cloaks on and made there way out without being seen to the door.

"I'll make sure the coast is clear," William whispered as he opened the door with a wave of his wand. Hermione watched his head as he peeked out.

"The cost is clear," He said stepping out side with Hermione following.

They made there way through the empty corridors. Hermione finally started breathing even. She had _a lot _of questions for William.

When Hermione thought it was safe to whisper said asked,

"How did you know I was there? And how could you see me through my cloak?" Hermione said kind of feeling stupid because she could not see him.

She could feel him smile in his voice, "Wouldn't you like to know,"

Hermione glared at the direction of his voice.

"If you must know I was curious to see what you were up to, when you looked so exited to go to the restricted section it sparked my curiosity," He said, Hermione could tell he was blushing "And I couldn't see your cloak but I could see your foot steps in the dust," He said.

"Something I'll have to remember," Hermione said mostly to herself, "How did you know I would go tonight?"

"Something told me you would," He said his voice smiling again. They went through the corridor as they came to windows that let the moonlight show through.

She couldn't get what she read out of her mind. _Was she really that dangerous? Could she really hurt someone?_ She couldn't think about this right now…

_The moonlight_ Hermione remember worriedly. What if she went crazy and did something to William.

_Nothing will happen Hermione the moonlight can't touch you through a cloak and William can't see you _a clam voice went though her mind.

They finally reached the fat lady when William spoke.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, taking off his cloak.

Hermione took hers off as well and looked at him. He looked as if he knew something she didn't. Something about him was making her interested in him all the more.

"Yes…more than I wanted to know, but I guess I needed to know," She said quietly. _Why was she telling him this, it's not like he needs to know. _But somehow William was so easy to talk to.

"I'm glad…and I'm sorry I followed you," He added.

"It's alright…it was you who slammed the door wasn't it?" She asked.

William smiled mischievously, "Ya I was pretty good wasn't I" he said more as a fact then question. He said the password to the fat lady and went through the portrait. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled none the least and followed him in. She had a feeling she was going to learn more about William…and herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that wasn't to confusing! I hope everyone likes where this story is going! I sure do. William is pretty mysterious isn't he? And don't worry Malfoy will be coming up shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys

Hey you guys! Thank you all for the encouraging reviews! I love you guy's keep it up! They inspire me to keep going!:)

Here's the next Chapter hope you like it!

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up the next morning almost hoping that everything that happened last night was a dream, but deep down she knew it was real.

Hermione was dangerous. Never in her life would she think herself dangerous before now. She thought herself to fragile. _Should she tell the head master? _She thought, _if I'm a threat to the school I probably should tell someone. But if she did McGonagall would no that it was her in the Library last night. _

But would they kick her out? Hermione did not even want to think of that. If she could keep her emotions under control she should be fine…right?

Hermione got up out of bed and got dressed for the day.

As soon as she was done she went downstairs to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Finally, were starving Hermione," Ron said grumpily.

"Good morning to you too Ron," Hermione said coldly. She stood shocked, she had never herd herself speak that coldly to anyone. _Control your emotions, _she told herself.

Harry and Ron shared the same shock Ron looking wide eyed, "Well let's go then," She said after a long pause.

They both nodded but kept quite not wanting to upset her again. They headed out the portrait hole into the crowded corridors as students made there way to the Great Hall.

Hermione had thought about telling Harry and Ron, but it would only make them worry. She also did not want her best friends thinking she was a freak.

_Hermione they deserve to know, _a voice inside her head whispered. _How could I tell them without them getting angry or upset, it might make my own emotions go whack. _

"Hermione," A female voice called, that would be the only female that liked to talk to Hermione.

Ginny ran up to her side, "How did you guys get out so fast,"

"Ginny you take _forever_ to get ready," Ron replied as a matter of factly. Ginny was about to retort when she was interrupted.

"It pay's off though," Harry said smirking. Ginny beamed at Harry and forgot Ron's comment.

Hermione was glad to see Harry with Ginny, they were almost to perfect for each other. Ron and Lavender who had gotten together at the end of the school year were having struggles with there relationship right now which made Ron very grumpy and Hermione very irritated.

They entered the Great Hall and took there usual seats. Hermione felt a familiar stare and almost felt relief; she hadn't seen him in two days. She looked up from her plate, as her eyes meet with the cold stormy ones she loved. _Why did she feel like her heart was pounding five times faster whenever he was in the same room?_ She asked herself, it was only Malfoy…right?

"Hermione aren't you going to eat something?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eye tore away from the gray ones to look at Ginny. She looked concerned.

Hermione nodded grabbing food to put on her plate, Ginny satisfied now, turned to talk to Harry.

Hermione felt someone slide beside her, she turned to see William.

"Hermione you look tired, up late last night?" He said smirking.

Hermione laughed, "You have no idea,"

It was right then she could sense his emotions. Malfoy was face was fuming in silence. Hermione had never felt hatred so strongly, and with her powers that came with sensing emotion, it was even worse.His eyes were not as light of gray as she usually saw them but a dark almost silver, but his eyes were not on her. He was looking at William. Hermione sat shocked, _why on earth would he hate William so much and so suddenly? _

Hermione could sense that Malfoy knew she was looking, and he almost seemed glad that she was.

"What is it?" William asked clueless.

Hermione snapped back into time, "Oh, sorry, it's nothing I was just thinking," She said still feeling Malfoy's rage.

William wasn't buying it. He looked in the direction of my eyes, and by his expression changing; she assumed he caught sight of Malfoy. William glared right back at him. Hermione had never seen William glare before, it was frightening.

"What's his problem?" He asked still glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione shrugged his shoulders; she did not know why Malfoy was acting like this.

William all the sudden started to smirk, not a teasing smirk but a evil smirk, as if he just found out something that somewhat amused him.

Hermione gave him a confusing look.

"I've got to go," He said still smirking, "I'll see you in Astronomy,"

Hermione nodded as he stood up and strode out of the Great Hall. Hermione noticed a lot of girls watching him leave with dreamy eyes.

Hermione looked at Malfoy again and felt him relax. _So he doesn't like William, I'll ask him during Transfiguration _Hermione decided.

"So Hermione how is dear young William?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Yes how's dear William?" Ron's voiced copied Ginny's, she shot him a glare.

"No one asked you Ron," Ginny snapped, reminding Hermione of Mrs. Weasley, she turned back to Hermione.

"He has a good smirk it's hot" She whispered to Hermione. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, to afraid to admit that she thought the same as Ginny.

"What are you two whispering about," said Harry hurt.

"Don't worry about it, come on were going to be late for our classes," Hermione said.

Classes in the morning went by _very _slowly, since Astronomy and Transfiguration were her last classes of the day. Hermione was the least to say board. She distracted herself by taking notes on everything and paid very close attention to distract her mind from a boy that wouldn't get out of her head…actually two of them wouldn't leave her mind alone.

Finally Charms was over and Hermione had Astronomy next, an opportunity to talk to William.

They made there way to the Astronomy tower as they climbed up the steps.

"I don't ever remember there being so many steps," Ron panted heavily by walking up the stares.

Harry and Hermione laughed, "Shouldn't we be the ones panting?" Harry asked teasingly, "We have shorter legs than you do!"

Hermione and even Ron laughed at this as they reached the top and took there seat's in the class room.

"So are you doing alright Hermione?" Harry said as they sat waiting for the others to get settled.

"Ya I've been doing fine," Hermione lied, giving him a fake smile. Harry knew better than to know that it was sincere but he didn't want to push her.

"Just remember we're here for you," Ron said.

Hermione put her hand over her heart, "Thank you Ron," She said over dramatically. Harry snickered.

Ron smiled, "But it's true,"

"Attention class we need to get started so let's not waste time," The Professor said.

Hermione saw William and two of his friends enter the class as they sat across from them. He caught Hermione's stare and he gave her a wink.

Hermione blushed as she looked away, she could feel William laughing at her, his friends nudging William.

The Professor's lecture was boring and very long, Hermione got out her Astronomy book and scanned most of the entire book by the time the Professor was done.

"Now I want you all to make your own star chart of the basic star contents and there significant to the wizarding world, this will take the whole class time and maybe even more if you do it correctly, and do it carefully because these _will _be used in the future" She said dismissing them to do there work.

Hermione got to work quickly. She remembered every single one of them and drew them neatly and organized. She remembered all the significances that related them to the wizarding world and within five minutes she was done.

Hermione froze in her seat. _Did I just get that done without even looking at my book or notes? _She did. _It was suppose to take the whole class hour…maybe I did it wrong, _she thought.

She raised her hand for the Professor.

"Yes Miss Granger," She said.

"Um yes I- I don't think I did this right," Hermione said stuttering a bit.

"She's already done?" Ron whispered to Harry shocked.

The Professor took it from Hermione and analyzed it. Her face looked confused. _I didn't do it right, _Hermione thought.

"Is this your own work?" She asked Hermione. Hermione nodded, "And you just started this during the last ten minutes?" Hermione nodded again.

The Professor stood there gazing amazingly at Hermione. By now the whole class was staring at Hermione amazed.

"My dear this is a perfect star chart," She said, "Down to the last detail your relations of the wizarding world are very good as well, well done Miss Granger," She said smiling genuinely, "Good work I'll take this to grade," and with that walked away.

Hermione couldn't figure out how she did that star chart out so fast, when it finally hit her. _They will become more powerful through out there whole life, they will learn twice as faster than they did before and they will be able to create there own spells with great ease. _She remembered from the book. She was getting smarter she realized.

"How did you figure that out so fast Granger?" William asked, he looking very impressed.

Hermione smirked, "Hello? Smartest witch of our year"

William smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes how could I forget," He said.

Hermione laughed.

"Have you come for the fair maiden's help," Hermione asked teasingly.

William played along, "But alas I'm already done myself," He said holding his up for her to see.

Hermione gave him an awed look, "How did you…how did you finish already?"

William gave her a mysterious smile, "Granger your not the only one with brains around here,"

The bell interrupting there conversation as they gathered there things.

"On to Transfiguration," William said tiredly.

"You're going there too?" Hermione asked. William nodded.

"Well come on then slow poke," Hermione said smiling, inviting him to walk with them. William smiled and nodded. Hermione looked over at Ron as he groaned.

As they made there way down to Transfiguration, Hermione thoughts were going once more. _How did William finish almost as quickly as I did, was I missing something? How did he always seem to know what to say to me, what to do? _

They entered the class room and most of the Slytherins were already there…including Malfoy, Hermione's stomach did a summersault as she watched him. He turned to look who came in. Hermione could see his face lift a little when he saw her, but when William came in walking right behind him his eyes went dark silver.

_Well this is going to be awkward, _Hermione thought.

William caught sight of Malfoy and put his smirk on that she had seen earlier. She rolled her eyes, _Boy's. _

Luckily William sat with his other friends instead of Hermione (Malfoy's eyes probably would have burned him dead if he did) so this left Hermione in-between Harry and Ron.

"Right class let's clam down with the chatter," McGonagall said, " Now today will be a review of what we have learned I'm going to split you up in partners and you can review together,"

"Do we always have to have partners in this class," Harry groaned.

"When I call your name, go sit with your partner and get started, I don't want anyone wasting time…..Lavic with Patil, Clearwater you go with Malfoy,"

Hermione's hopes dropped, she was secretly hoping that she would be his partner again. Hermione was almost so in her disappointment she almost missed her name.

"Miss Granger will be with…Zabini," Hermione rolled her eyes. She honestly disliked Zabini from the moment she met him, he acted more self absorbed than any Slytherin.

They both got up and walked glumly to there desk, she slumped on the closest chair to her. _Just don't talk to him Hermione, _she told herself

As the Professor got done paring off students they set to work. She could feel both William and Malfoy staring at her, this made Hermione uncomfortable.

"So Granger how's your make over treating you?" Blaise asked, "Dying to get attention that you haven't had for so many years?" He asked snickering.

Hermione gave Blaise a cold glare, colder than the one she gave Ron.

"Well it obviously caught your attention Zabini" Hermione said.

"No Granger it just sickens me how you think you can get every guy,"

"And why would you care Zabini?" Hermione asked her temperature rising, _control your emotions Hermione, _She thought.

She looked away from him to calm herself. She could still feel William and Malfoy still watching. She couldn't look at Malfoy, but she looked at William briefly.

'Calm down' He mouthed to her, but Blaise caught her attention once more.

"Because you're going too far with Malfoy," Blaise said disgusted.

"I'm not going anywhere with Malfoy Zabini so I'm warning you back off!" Hermione said this literally, she already didn't like him in the first place; her temperature was going out of control. _Stop listening to him Hermione! _She screamed at herself. Blaise had defiantly hit a nerve about talking about Malfoy.

"I see the way you look at him Granger you obliviously," Blaise said leaning close to her ear, Hermione could not move away because she was shaking so bad. His voice was soft and bitter, "If you think he would sink so low as a self centered _muddblood _like you then you're wrong,"

That hit hard. Hermione's patience broke. _Hermione don't!!_

Hermione stood up, "TAKE THAT BACK ZABINI!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care that everyone was watching, she didn't even care if Professor McGonagall was watching.

"NO GRANGER," Blaise yelled also, standing up to, "BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT YOUR NO BETTER THAN THE SCUM OF THE EARTH!!"

Malfoy and William rushed to Hermione's side, but William got there first.

"Hermione," William grabbed Hermione's arm, but Hermione was out of control.

Hermione slapped William right across the face. William looked hurt and took a step back.

Hermione could feel her anger at herself for causing him pain.

"Stupid Muddblood even thinks she owns her own friends," Blaise said.

Hermione felt her eyes burn into a scorching glare. She wanted him to die right here and now! She reached for her wand at yelled,

"DIVIOBRIS" She screamed. A red string of light came out her wand it was shaped as a snake as it filled up the entire class room. It shot itself at Blaise. Everything was a blur after that. The room became pitch Dark except for the red light as Hermione herd McGonagall scream at Hermione to stop. The snake started squeezing the life out of Blaise and Hermione didn't think anything of it…she was smirking.

Hermione was surrounded by the red light to, she felt power she felt like she could do anything and be anyone.

But Hermione felt something coming up behind her; she snapped her head around not stopping the spell. She felt cold arm around her. It was Malfoy his cold gray eyes filled with water looking into her fiery ones.

"Hermione stop this…please…I love you" He said still holding her tight. She looked deeply into his eyes seeing if he really meant it. He stared right back as he still held her close. _He did mean it._

Hermione's heart stopped as she realized what she was doing. _He loved her._ This made herself come back and take control again.

Hermione pushed him softly away as she took the spell to stop from attacking Zabini as he fell through the window with a loud smash of glass as he started falling through the window to the castle ground, but Hermione was prepared.

She ran towards the window before anyone one could stop her and jumped out. She kept her eyes on Zabini's falling figure. With her wand in her hand and tears in her eyes she whispered "Accio broom"

Her broom came to her as she was falling through the air. She grabbed hold of it and zoomed towards Blaise…she had caught him just in time. Her broom scuffed along the grass. She would have crashed if she had not pushed of the ground with her leg.

Blaise was unconscious as she flew him to the hospital wing, not stopping anywhere.

She found an open window in the hospital wing and landed putting Zabini on a bed.

"Madam Pomfery!" Hermione called, but she was already coming.

Her eyes grew wide, "My dear child what happened!"

Hermione said nothing but ran the other direction. Hermione was letting another emotion take control…Fear. _I have to get out of here before they throw me in Azkaban. _

She ran through the corridors as she rounded as corner as she smacked into someone- _it was McGonagall._

"Hermione," McGonagall grabbed her as Hermione tried to runaway, her voice heaving with running "What's gotten into you,"

Hermione froze for a moment. McGonagall didn't sound angry at all, her eyes only filled with concern.

Hermione leaned into McGonagall and started crying.

How did you like that? Don't worry it will explain more in the next chapter!

Please Review! No flames!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy's here's a new chapter

Hey guy's here's a new chapter! It's going to explain a TON of things so I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

Hermione woke up to find herself in a hospital bed with the drapes closed. She slowly sat up in the cold bed and stretched her hand up toward her face…She if felt rough and stiff from tear stains. She hated herself right now. _How could I have let that happen…_

More tears came as she remembered the previous day. She couldn't believe that had actually happened; she felt hideous. She could have killed not just Blaise but anyone in that whole entire room; she could have killed Malfoy, Harry, Ron, William…

Hermione flinched as she remembered William. She had smacked him cold hard across the face when he was only trying to protect her. This made her start to sob silently, _I'm no better than Voldemort himself._

A picture of Malfoy flew across her mind. _How on earth did he get through the flames to come to calm me? _She asked herself. _He said he loved me…but how could he?_

"Hermione," Madam Pomfrey's voice came from the other side of the curtain, "Hermione are you awake?"

Hermione pulled back the curtain to let her in.

"My dear you look like a mess," She said her face serious, "Your face looks like you've been crying for hours." She reached for some medicine.

"Here drink this up," She said kindly.

Hermione couldn't look her in the eye; she was too disgusted with herself but none the less took it thankfully. The moment it went down her throat she felt a little better.

"Thank you," Hermione voice whispered but her voice cracked roughly.

"The Head Master wishes to speak with you," She said, "Would you let her come now?"

Hermione nodded in silence as she disappeared. It wasn't too long until Professor McGonagall was standing by Hermione's beside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes twinkling, It reminded her of Dumbledore.

"How can you even care how I feel after what I did?" Hermione said tears starting to sting the rim of her eyes.

McGonagall's eyes filled with pity, "It's not your fault you lost control of yourself Hermione… I know what's going on,"

Hermione's head snapped up.

"I figured it was one off you three with the invisibility cloak that night, Who else would sneak out after curfew with one" She said smiling slightly, "I went back that night and looked at the books that had dusty finger prints on them and glanced through, by your changing appearance I could only assume that you were looking for answers," She said pausing a bit. Hermione looked down guilty as she continued, "I could tell that you had found _The Morcadum Curses, _that night confirmed my suspicions about you."

Hermione's stomach dropped, "You knew all along and you didn't tell anyone? Why?"

"I have known for quite a while Miss Granger,"

Hermione's eyes gave a confused look.

"Last year at the final battle Dumbledore saw you get hit by the curse, he knew what would happen to you over time…He made me promise to keep a sharp eye on you, but not to tell you…it would only worry you,"

Hermione eyes grew together,_ she knew the whole time._

Hermione grew with understanding, but was full of questions.

"How could you not warn me? How come I had to go look in a book to find out that I'm some horrible beast?! Do you think that wouldn't worry me?" Hermione said in sad angered cries.

"How could you let me live without knowing what I was?" She said even more quietly, She had defiantly knew how Harry felt Fifth year with no one telling him anything… even if it had everything to do with him.

"And how could you let me back into Hogwarts," As she buried her head in her sheets.

McGonagall's answer was simple, "Because I know your character Miss Granger,"

Hermione looked curiously at her.

"Miss Granger I know you would never hurt someone initially, I knew it from the moment you risked your own life to jump out the window to save Mr. Zabini,"

Hermione hadn't thought of it that way, She felt a little better but she knew it would take along time to be herself again.

"And I know it must seem wrong for me not to have told you but it was not my place, and Dumbledore instructed me not to do so…Do you trust his judgment?"

Hermione stayed silent, of course she trusted Dumbledore; he had never done anything to make her feel like she couldn't.

She finally responded with a nod.

"Hermione, one thing in this world we have to learn is to forgive ourselves…or else it will be impossible to move on," Professor McGonagall said looking deep into Hermione's brown ones.

Hermione nodded again understanding Professor's McGonagall's point.

"Professor what will happen to me now? Am I to leave?" Hermione asked afraid of the answer.

"No Hermione, you're to stay here to get your powers under control…and improved." McGonagall said, "But I'm afraid I still have to give you detention,"

Hermione nodded, it could be much worse.

"You're instructor will be Snape and while you're in detention he will teach you how to control your emotions and increase your power with you in control,"

Hermione nodded in agreement with her punishment, even if it was with Snape, Hermione would be able to handle it.

"You have very many people wanting to see you Miss Granger, you shouldn't shut them out," she said after a while.

Hermione shook her head worriedly, "No I- I couldn't face them," She said.

McGonagall understood, "Alright Miss Granger I won't allow anyone in until your ready…Just remember that they still care for you," She said walking away.

"Professor?" Hermione had just one last question. McGonagall stopped and turned around, "How…how is Blaise?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "He a complainer alright but he's fine Miss Granger you did no more than give him a broken rib and some bruises,"

Hermione nodded glad to know that she hadn't done any permanent damage.

"It's not like he didn't deserve a good whipping though," I whispered bitterly. McGonagall wasn't supposed to hear it, but she laughed.

"That he did Miss Granger, now get some rest" and with that left Hermione to her

thoughts.

Hermione molded over what the Professor had said letting it sink in. _Dumbledore_

_never missed a thing did he?_ She thought with a smiling thought, _Good man Dumbledore, good man._

Hermione decided to take McGonagall's advice and get some rest, with that last thought Hermione drifted into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was sitting on the mossy pointed cliff again looking over the black lake at the sun set. _The sun will go down soon I should get inside before the moon comes, _she told herself. She took one last look at the beautiful scenery and started to stand. She stood up carefully as she got up to her full height. She turned to walk back when a rock slipped from under her foot. Hermione gasped as she fell back towards the ground. She was just about to slide off of the rock when something grabbed her. She looked up to see what it was, when she saw an outlined figure above her. _Who was it?_

"Hermione?...Hermione!" A familiar handsome voice whispered loudly, awaking Hermione from her dream.

Her eye's opened slowly as she saw William leaning over her looking down on her calmly.

"William?" She asked as she came back into reality.

He nodded and smiled, "Yes it's me," He said stroking her hair back away from her face. This sent shivers through her body, but then she remembered where she was.

"How did you get in?" She asked a little surprised.

He smirked, "I snuck in, and I know you didn't want any visitors but I needed to see you,"

"Will you shouldn't be here," She glared at him. His smile faded and Hermione instantly regretted her harsh tone, "its not safe Will…" she explained.

William rolled his eyes, his tone turning harsh also, "Do you honestly thing I care?"

Hermione hated seeing him this way; she loved to see him happy because somehow it made her happy… now she could feel another emotion coming…pain.

William took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Look Hermione I didn't come to argue with you, I came here to tell you something," he said his voice becoming normal again.

Hermione finally sat up; she winced as she felt her head throb. William quickly came to her aid and helped her up, but his arms did not let go.

That's when Hermione looked up to meet his eyes; her hand reached up and touched his cheek. It was smooth and soft. He leaned his head into her touch "Will…I'm so sorry," her voice creaking, tears forming.

He shook his head, "Hermione don't"

"How can you not be angry with me," She asked whispering.

He let go of her face, as her hand slid to her side as he sat on the end of the bed. She missed his warm face the moment he pulled away.

"That's what I came to tell you…" He said pausing. Hermione waited patiently, watching his eyes that were looking at the floor.

"You remember that night in the Library," He asked slowly.

Hermione wondered what this had to do with anything but nodded to him.

"Well I was there longer than you thought….." He said cutting off.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"When you were reading the book…I was behind you…reading to…" He said guilty still looking down.

Hermione didn't need him to go on any further. _He knew what she was. It all fit together, the way he knew I was getting mad and held me back from getting angry, the way he was always looking out for me. How he looked at me with adoring eyes. Why didn't it scare him? If he cared about himself at all he would stay away from me._

William was waiting for my reaction.

"…You don't care?" Hermione asked quietly.

William looked offended, "Of course not."

It was Hermione's turn to look down. Deep down inside she wanted to give him a huge and say thank you for forgiving me, but he shouldn't be around her anymore.

"Will I can't see why you're willing to stick by me like this," She said.

"Hermione are you really that blind?" he said glaring at her, "For being the smartest witch of our age you really miss the obvious,"

Hermione still didn't understand.

"There's something else I came here to tell you too," He said.

_There was more?_

"What is it?" Hermione said.

There was along pause. Hermione was watching his facial expressions carefully. It looked pained, like he was in some sort of distress that was very painful to him.

"When you cast that spell at Blaise and I tried to stop you…you don't know how scared I was," He said, Hermione face fell.

"Not because of what you did," He added quickly, "But scared that I would lose you,"

"Will-" But he cut her off.

"I'm not done," He said sharply, Hermione fell to silence.

"I was scared I was going to lose you," he repeated, his voice quiet, "I could see the fire in your eyes, and I knew _I_ couldn't stop you, not after I tried before,"

Hermione was crying looking at him, her face in pain for him but his eyes were to the floor. She wanted to say something but she knew he wouldn't allow her to.

"I know you kind of like _Malfoy_," He said his voice said his name like venom, "So I did the only thing I could think of…"

"You know how Malfoy said that he loved you," He said finally looking into her eyes, seeing her crying made him wince.

Hermione stared at him, "How do you know about that?" She said looking on fully into his eyes.

"I…I cast an illusion charm on you," He said finally, "I made the illusion of Malfoy saying he loves you to calm you down," He said looking at the ground hard then dared to look up.

Hermione was shocked and hurt at the same time. _How did he know that Hermione had feeling for Malfoy? She had never even mentioned him in the slightest in that sight. Did he pay that close of attention to her? _

Hermione felt pretty stupid for making her liking Malfoy so obvious and for making William have to do that.

William scooted closer to her, "Hermione your not mad are you? Please Hermione it was the only way I could think of to get you to stop,"

Hermione looked into his sincere eyes. _He was only trying to protect you from hurting yourself, _She thought. _You should be thankful that he didn't let you do something you would regret._

Hermione smiled at him. The first genuine smile she had smiled in a long time.

"How could I be mad at you," She said. His whole face showed relief, then back to pain.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, afraid there was something else.

William tried to smile to make her forget but he smile but the attempt was no good.

Hermione gave him an 'I don't believe you look.'

"You…you just have no idea how much it hurt, to have Malfoy affect you so much when I…didn't seem to affect you at all," He said.

His bottom lip started to tremble as he bit it down hard.

Her heart went to pieces. She could never take back what she had done. She had no idea that William cared for her so much. Hermione's tears were falling on free range now. He was trying so hard to not let the pain see through him, but he was failing miserably.

Hermione through her arms around William and let them hang there. William sat there for a moment but slid his arms around her waste and pressed her body against his. He lifted one hand up and ran his hands through his hair. That sat like that for what seemed like forever.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you William," Hermione said she tried to pull away but he held her firm.

"Don't" He pleaded.

Hermione arms went around him again.

"How can you be asking for my forgiveness when I should be _begging _your forgiveness," Hermione said.

William released Hermione only enough so he could look into her eyes. Hermione's face only inches from his now. He was scowling at her.

"Don't you know the reason?" He said.

Hermione didn't say anything. She knew deep down it was because he had feeling for her.

_If they even meet a person they will remember you forever. If they kiss a person, the person will NEVER be able to love another. There power of emotion is stronger then anyone could know_, she remembered from the book.

"Will…we can't" She said trying to pull away again, but he wasn't having that.

"Don't worry about it right now Hermione," He said looking at her softly, "You have too many other things to worry about."

Hermione gave him a thankful look. She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't sure of her feeling for him yet.

A sharp pain went through her head once again.

"Did I hit my head or something?" Hermione asked.

William smiled and starting laughing.

Hermione laughed with him, feeling that not all hope was lost.

………………………….

So what did you guys think? I know this _is _dramione fic! I just wanted to develop a good relationship with him and Hermione! I thought it was cute! Review and tell me if you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy's sorry it took so long to add another chapter

Hey guys sorry it took so long to add another chapter! I was gone on vacation! Well anyways on with the story thank you for all those that reviewed!

Chapter 7

Hermione was finally let out of the hospital after two days. She couldn't stand to be in there any longer, but was also afraid to go back and try to be normal again. She new almost all to well that everyone new about the accident, nothing in Hogwarts stayed secret for long.

Hermione made her way down to the break fast Hall; she had missed Harry and Ron and knew how furious they were with her by not letting them come see her. But they did not understand how dangerous she was, how could they not see?

She entered the Great Hall as she felt all eyes on her. Hermione kept walking but could feel the emotion behind there curious eyes. Some were staring at her with amazement, and respect in there eyes. Others (mostly the Slytherin table) had hate written all over them. Blaise was among them, Hermione looked into his eyes with the same amount of hate. His face was cold, watching her every move as she walked toward Harry and Ron. Her glare became fiercer and her emotions started going high, _Hermione calm down, don't let that happen again, _she scolded herself. Suddenly she felt Blaise's eyes became calmer and started to smirk at her. Hermione looked away disgusted.

Hermione also caught sight of Will down further down the table; He smiled and nodded to Harry and Ron. She had not noticed them running towards her.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said together, jumping up giving her a hug.

Hermione couldn't have been more thankful to Harry and Ron then at that moment. She knew that they truly cared about her and were just happy to have her back; Hermione could feel tears forming once again around the rim of her eyes. _Stop crying, you've done enough of that already, _she told herself.

As she ran to give them a group hug, Hermione could feel almost the whole Hall's eyes on her now, whispering buzzing around like mad, but Hermione didn't care.

"You better tell us why you didn't let us even look at you in the hospital," Said Harry after his caring phase was over.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she didn't want them to worry about her, "I'm fine really, and if you came into the hospital you would have just been worrying about me,"

"No we wouldn't!" Ron said loudly.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look.

"Ok maybe we would have," Ron said more quietly but still stubborn.

"Hermione!" a voice called running down the isle. Hermione turned to see Ginny's red hair flying towards her. Hermione stood to give her a hug.

"Hey Ginny," She said smiling.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, the look of concern on her face reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Gin, I'm fine," Hermione lied.

"Are you sure? You gave me a down right scare! And why wouldn't you see me?!" She asked angrily.

"Ginny give Hermione some space," Harry whispered to her, Ginny gave him a glare.

"I deserve an answer Harry, she kept us all worrying," Ginny said turning back to Hermione, "Well?"

Hermione knew that Ginny, even above Harry and Ron would be upset, looks likes she thought right. She also knew that this was a reasonable reaction.

"Ginny I couldn't face anyone… I didn't know what you would think," Hermione said quietly. This seemed to make Ginny's face soften a little.

They all were quite, now knowing what Hermione must be thinking. _I shouldn't have said anything I should have just let them be, _she thought to herself.

"Hermione," said Harry after the long pause, "If you thought that we wouldn't want to be your friends after this because it's to dangerous than your wrong," He said his voice was getting angry, "I can't believe that you could possibly even _think _about that! Like it wasn't like I never put you and Ron in danger because of what I had to do," he said he was truly angry now, "You stood by me in my darkest times and when I was not really myself, if you think I would leave you…your wrong,"

Hermione was truly touched. She never thought Harry would put so much on the line for her. She looked at Ron, his face showing the same concern in his eyes.

"Thank you Harry," She finally said. Harry calmed down and gave her another hug; this didn't bother Ginny like it usually would.

"Come on, we better get going to class, Hermione has some work she's just dying to make up," Ron said smiling teasingly. Hermione had almost forgotten about homework.

"Oh shoot! How could I forget about homework?!" Hermione said getting up quickly from her seat when she noticed Harry and Ron laughing at her. Hermione realized how pathetic she sounded and started laughing to.

Classes went by extra slow; Hermione couldn't even look at any of the Slytherin's without them giving her a death glare. She could hear whispers of her all around the school but Harry and Ron were being helpful to keep her distracted with funny drawings.

Hermione was trying to avoid Malfoy, _had he seen the illusion? Would he not want to be her potions partner anymore? _She had seen him walk her direction many times but she had always walked the opposite direction.

Potions class finally came when she could no longer avoid seeing him. Upon entering the room she felt a jolt go through her stomach. She could only guess where that came from. Malfoy was sitting at there usual table with the ingredients spread out on the table. Harry and Ron noticed her eyes.

"You can sit with us today if you want, I don't want you having to deal with the ferret today," Ron said coldly.

Malfoy looked up giving Ron a cold look, making it obvious that he had herd.

"It's alright it's just making a potion," She said trudging towards Malfoy, Sitting down awkwardly, Hermione found that her breathing had become uneven. _He probably thinks the same as the other Slytherins, that I was wrong to hit a pure blood with a curse… _

They were silent for a while before Malfoy broke the silence, "Well you've had an exiting week," He said smirking slightly.

Hermione paused confused for a moment._ Didn't care about her attacking someone from his own house?_

"Ya I guess you could say that," Hermione said giving him a weak smile, recovering from the long pause. She finally looked up to take a look at his eyes. They were the same gray color, the same mysterious darkness in them; Hermione found that she had missed them terribly.

"Where did you learn that spell?" He asked curiously, "I've never heard it before,"

Hermione truthfully had no idea of what spell she used. She only thought of what she wanted to happen and the spell did what she wanted it to.

"I made it up," She said, which was true. She had just made it up according to what she wanted to happen.

Malfoy looked amazed, "Wow Granger, Who knew you could do something like that,"

Hermione also looked amazed, _did he just complement me?_ She asked herself. Finally she couldn't help but ask.

"You're not disgusted at all by what I did to Zabini?" She asked.

Malfoy seemed to give this some thought then said, "I herd what he was saying to you," He said looking into her eyes, "And honestly I would have done the same thing,"

Hermione looked at him with unbelieving eyes. He herd what Zabini had said about her and Malfoy and about being a mudblood…the strange thing was Malfoy seemed as thought he could care less.

She looked a little deeper into his eyes and almost saw anger in them. He finally looked away as Snape started the lecture for the day. Malfoy seemed to be tense. Every time she even moved his eyes locked to her. This happened at least four times before Hermione whispered.

"Would you stop doing that?" She asked, "I'm trying to concentrate."

She waited for a snide remark.

"Why am I distracting you Granger?" He said grinning. Hermione felt her face go beat red.

"N-no" Hermione said trying to be confident.

"Ganger, don't lie to me because you're horrible at lying," He said.

"And how would you know when I am lying?" She snapped.

"Because you always have a higher pitch in your voice," He said looking away.

Hermione stared at him. Ron and Harry always said that to her when they caught her lying. Did he really watch her that closely?

Hermione rolled her eyes to cover up her pause and to concentrate on the lesson, but Malfoy was making it difficult. She bit her bottom lip.

Hermione felt his stare continue for at least five minutes strait now. Hermione was trying to think of what he was looking at. _Was he looking for some hint of anger that might come out again? _

She looked at her surroundings and realized that the class was moving to get started on there potions and to get ingredients. Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed either.  
"Malfoy come on we have to get this done before I grow old," She said getting up.

Malfoy finally seemed to come out of his daze by the sound of her voice, "Oh ya, right," He said getting up as well.

Potions seemed to fly by after that. They worked silently on there potion when finally the bell rung. Hermione grabbed her things and was about to leave to join Harry and Ron when Malfoy gave her a glare.

"Where are you going Granger?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a confused look, "I'm…leaving,"

"We still have another potion to brew since your lack of attendance we need to at least start on it," He said his voice harsh.

Hermione paused then finally nodded.

"Let's see what Snape say's about staying after," He said in a softer tone already striding up toward Snape.

Hermione stayed behind to gather there things as she watched Malfoy talk to Snape. There was something different about Malfoy this year… he seemed as if he had feeling. The years before she couldn't see any emotion except hate in his eyes, but now there seemed to be something there…he seemed complete now.

She came out of her thoughts as Malfoy reappeared in front of her.

"We'll have to go somewhere else, Snape has another class," He said to her.

Hermione nodded slowly, "Where do you want to go? The room of requirement?"

Malfoy pulled a face and shook his head, "No, Snape said the Astronomy tower would be fine…plus I don't like going in there,"

Hermione was confused at first but then she remembered. Malfoy had let the Death Eaters through the door; he probably wasn't even allowed to go near it anymore. Dumbledore didn't want something like that to happen again.

"Come on," He said getting there things, he surprised Hermione by grabbing her things as well.

"Hermione!" Harry called, "Are you coming?"

Hermione glanced at Malfoy; he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"I'll wait for you out side," He said as he walked casually out of the class room.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron.

"I need to make up for the work I haven't done…Malfoy and I have to finish our potion," She said.

"Are you nuts? You're going to homework with _him_?" Ron said shocked.

"Ron we are partners and it's my fault he's behind," Hermione said defending him.

Harry started to say something but Hermione got there first, "I got to go, I'll see you guys later alright?" She said and turned and walked quickly away.

She walked into the corridor to find Malfoy talking to Pansy and Zabini, apparently in deep conversation; they didn't notice her come out of the class room. She hurried and hid behind a doorway still close enough to hear them.

"-She's not like us Malfoy why can't you see that?" Blaise said to Malfoy.

"Blaise she is no different than me or you and you know that," Malfoy said coldly, "You were so impressed by her almost killing you that you even can't deny that you want her now!"

Hermione herd Pansy gasp, she could feel the rage from the conversation from here; Blaise clearly didn't like this comment.

"Malfoy, don't talk about things that you know nothing of," Blaise said gritting his teeth.

"You know what Blaise, I think I know a lot more than you want me to," Malfoy said his voice getting stronger, "You were actually thinking about her joining-"

"Malfoy keep your mouth shut!" Blaise snapped, "So maybe I was impressed by her, so what?"

"Don't go near her again Blaise," Malfoy said slowly and venomously. Hermione jumped at the coldness of his voice, she had never heard his voice like that as long as she had known him, not even to Harry.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy?" Pansy shrieked, "Why are you defending-"

"Drop it Pans, will finish this later," He said glaring at Malfoy as he walked away with long strides.

"Oh and by the way Malfoy," Blaise said turning around, "I can go near anyone I like and that includes Granger,"

And before Malfoy could reply the both turned the corner out of sight. Malfoy was fuming from Blaise.

_I never thought Malfoy would do that for me…But I can't figure out why it would bother Malfoy so much if Blaise talked to me?_

Hermione gathered all her courage and pretended to just come out of the class room.

Malfoy was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Sorry I took so long," Hermione said watching his face carefully. It looked so perfect…his pale skin…the blond hair, it took all of Hermione's self control to not reach out and touch him. He looked as though nothing had happened.

Malfoy shrugged, and turned his head to look at her his gray ones looking into hers…was it almost with concern?

"Come on Granger let's get going," He said as she followed him down the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for those that reviewed

Hey guys thanks for those that reviewed! Here's the next chapter!!

Chapter 8

Hermione and Malfoy made there way up to the Astronomy tower from the potions classroom. Hermione was walking side by side by Malfoy. He was walking very fast, and she was struggling to keep up. As if he read her thoughts Malfoy noticed her trying to keep up beside him. His face softened and slowed his pace for her. Hermione was thankful as they continued. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her stomach lurch, _honestly Hermione he's only looking at you and you get butterflies? _She asked herself. But none the less she was. It made her nervous when he watched her. She finally turned her head slightly to look into the gray frosted eyes that made her knee's give in. The sight was perfect. The way his skin glowed from the sun beams hitting his face from the windows that signaled the sun going down. The way his eye's seemed to be made just to look into hers. And somehow…Hermione could tell that he could feel it too.

Malfoy was thinking along the same lines. Hermione was so beautiful the light seemed to make her come alive. He loved how she did not even acknowledge the fact that she was more beautiful than everyone else. She had a beautiful face of course but somehow…it went deeper than that, her whole existence was just enough to make you fall in love with her….

Hermione finally looked away blushing as the neared the steps to the Astronomy tower. They headed up the steps as Malfoy carried both his and Hermione's bags in his arms; Hermione knew what bag was hers. The one that was bulging with books, but Malfoy never complained about the fact.

They were almost to the top when Hermione's foot caught on a step and started to fall when a pair of strong arms caught her before she could fall any further. Hermione clung to the arms tightly to regain balance, as felt a hot breath on her face. Hermione quickly realized how close they were and stood up again.

"Do you always trip Granger?" He asked with a huge smile almost laughing, _almost. _Hermione found that she loved this smile instantly.

Hermione blushed at her clumsiness around him, "N-no, not _all_ the time,"

His smile widened.

"You remind me of my mum," He said.

Hermione almost tripped again, _did he just say that?_

"She trips all the time back at home… it always got her to smile when dad caught her," He said but his smile was fading at the mention of his father, but Hermione wanted it back.

"It seems to make you smile too…I should do it more often," She said teasingly, finding herself smiling too.

His smile widened again, "Don't do it too often or else I might accidently let you fall,"

Hermione laughed at this as they entered the Astronomy tower. She looked around at the somewhat familiar room. She remembered the Astronomy tower differently than what it looked like now, it was cleaner and they had taken out the enormous ceiling and but a clear glass so you could see the sky. It also had a door that lead to the balcony with a telescope facing up toward the night sky.

"Let's get to work," Malfoy said placing there things on the table.

They set up there work station on the floor as they said only a few words to each other but Hermione's mind was on the boy beside her. She loved how he seemed to care so much about his mother and even his horrible father, Hermione never would have thought that he could care about someone. He was defiantly more complicated than she thought. _And how come he's not afraid to be alone with me? I would if I was him…_Hermione wondered what he was thinking about as she decided to still a glance at him, but he had already been watching her as she was pouring ingredients into the cauldron.

"How do you do that?" He asked her still looking intently at her.

"Do what?" Hermione asked curious.

"Do everything so delicately?" He asked, "When you put in ingredient's it's like you've done it a hundred times,"

_They will learn twice as fast…_the books words haunted her mind.

Hermione shrugged as she continued on with the potion, she could still fill his eyes on her and it made her nervous. She couldn't work with him looking over her shoulder like this! And as if on cue she spilt some of the Bolak juice on her hands.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, "You just had to say something,"

But Malfoy mouth grew to a smile, "I didn't make you spill,"

"If you would stop watching me then I would be able to concentrate," She snapped. But he only continued to smile.

Hermione picked one of her hands up and flicked some of the juice that was on her hands onto his face. Now it was Hermione's turn to smile.

He glared at her but he could not surprise a smile. _Why was it so easy to smile around her? I hardly ever smile unless I'm at home…_

"Here Granger let me help you with that potion," He said putting his hand in the juice then flicking on Hermione's face, and with that Malfoy's smile grew.

Hermione glared then put what they needed of the juice in the potion and turned back to Malfoy.

"Since were done with this you can have the rest," she said pouring the rest of the blue juice over his head as it dripped down his face. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his wet figure.

But to her surprise his smile remained.

"And since you love potion ingredients so much Granger you should try this," He said getting a bottle of green goo and drew closer to Hermione. But Hermione could sense his action.

"Malfoy if you even think of-" but she was too late, a large amount of green goo was running down her hair and down the sides of her eyes before she could finish.

Malfoy grinned triumphantly.

And before he could even blink he felt a warm feeling on his arm and it was pink! He looked up to see Hermione smiling mischievously.

"Now how on earth did that get there?" She asked.

Malfoy picked up another ingredient as Hermione did the same they fought and laughed as they decorated each other. They didn't stop until a short while after they knocked a bottle over and smashed the glass into pieces. This seemed to stop the madness as they paused.

Hermione laughed as she fixed it with her wand, "Come on let's clean this mess up,"

Hermione jumped as she heard Malfoy laugh. Malfoy was now laughing actually _laughing. _Hermione almost forgot how mad she was to hear the sound of it. She loved it, it sounded so carefree and harmless, like he actually enjoyed life.

Malfoy was even surprised at himself. _How long has it been since I have laughed? Was it since..._ but either way it felt good to laugh again.

"You look… so colorful," He said between laughs.

Hermione looked down at her figure, he was right there were all sorts of colors on her. She looked at him and he was in the same condition.

"Well if you think it's so funny look at yourself," She said laughing at him.

He looked down as his mouth dropped.

"How many times did you get me?" He asked surprised.

But Hermione only rolled her eyes and laughed and started to clean up. Hermione felt Malfoy grin and start to help her clean. Hermione couldn't quite understand what happened but something made her feel more connected with Malfoy now.

Hermione was exhausted as she laid her back on the floor still covered in goop as Malfoy continued cleaning. It was night time now; the stars were out in the sky as she looked up to the clear ceiling.

She started to name the star constellations to herself, there was Gemini, Acquires, Cassiopeia, and Draco…A jolt came through her mind as she felt her heart skip. I wonder if that's how Malfoy got his name.

Hermione finally voiced her question. "Malfoy did you get your name after the star Draco?"

Malfoy looked up at her curiously then up to the ceiling.

"Oh, ya I did my mother loved star constellations," He said laying down next to her. She felt him sigh as he looked up at the stars.

"You and your mom were close weren't you?" She asked.

He paused for a moment, "Yes we were, to tell you the truth all of us were once,"

Hermione pondered this for a moment; she couldn't imagine all of them being close.

"Once?" She asked.

Malfoy seemed to be debating on something, he face looked a little confused but finally he spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said.

Hermione did not mean to make him mad. _Hermione you're always sticking your nose into someone else's business._

"I'm sorry," Hermione said finally, "I didn't mean to-"

"No it's not your fault," He said at once cutting her off, "It's just I haven't told anyone about it,"

Hermione paused looking at his goop covered face; he still looked good with it on, "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious…"

Malfoy didn't say anything; Hermione took this as her signal to leave. She was about to get up when he asked,

"Do you know the constellation Acquires?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked at him strangely but nodded none the less.

He took a deep breath, "I wasn't always a only child you know…I had an older brother, Acquires, we grew up together side by side…my dad seemed so much happier then.." he said trailing off.

_He had an older brother?! _Hermione tried not to let the shock on her face show. She could tell that this was taking a lot to tell her this, but she was eager to hear what happened to him.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked in a whisper, looking deeply at Malfoy.

"He died a long time ago…He like my father served the Dark Lord… he failed to accomplish an assignment," He said slowly.

Hermione felt horrible; although she was an only child she could imagine the pain of losing someone that close.

"What kind of assignment?" She asked, "If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly.

Malfoy closed his eyes as he answered, she could tell he was trying not to let the pain seep through, "The Dark Lord told him he would have to kill a man that was a threat to the Death Eaters, but he wouldn't take someone's life…even if it cost him his own"

Hermione's heart dropped. She couldn't believe that this had happened to him. This was Malfoy for heavens sake, mean, self absorbed Malfoy; he wasn't able to love someone …Was he?

"He sounds like a good guy," She said looking at him again but his eyes were staring up at the sky. Hermione felt a tear go down her face as she looked at him, she quickly wiped it away. _Stupid emotions _she said to herself_._

"Why on earth am I telling you this," He said finally as he got up grabbing his things.

Hermione didn't say anything she knew it was mostly a rhetorical question, saying something would only make it worse.

"Come on, let's get going," He said. She got up as well and gathered her books and supplies as they headed to the door.

"Ummm Malfoy not to be rude… but were still covered in goop," she said.

Malfoy looked down at his clothes and smiled slightly, "Oh right," he said. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Scruffy," as the goop disappeared.

They stayed silent as they went through the corridors. Hermione never knew that Malfoy had such a difficult past. No wonder why his mother was so careful to watch over him during 6th year, she didn't want to lose another son…

They came to a fork one which led to the separate common rooms.

"Well Night Granger," Malfoy said and without another word turned to leave.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called as he was half way down the corridor.

He turned to face her.

"Thanks for trusting me," She said and turned to leave as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guy's here's another chapter I've been busy lately with camps but I'll try to keep posing as much as possible here you go

Hey guy's here's another chapter! I've been busy lately with camps but I'll try to keep posting as much as possible!

Chapter 9

Hermione helped herself to breakfast with Harry and Ron beside her. She had the dream again last night. She couldn't help but wonder if it was something she should worry about or if it was just her imagination. She wanted to know who the figure was, that seemed to be the most significant part of the dream. Or maybe it was a warning not to stay out after sun set…

Hermione sat wondering when she felt a cold stare at her. It was Malfoy again. His face looked pained just to look at her, he seemed mad ever since they made the potion together. He hadn't tried to talk to her since. Malfoy seemed as though he hated her now. She just stared at him with wondering eyes, as Malfoy's piercing eyes looked away.

"Hermione?" a voice said as a hand waved in front of her face. Hermione came back to reality and looked up at Ron.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You look like you're in your own world, you feeling ok?" Harry asked.

"Ya I'm fine guys, really," Hermione said lying quickly. Truth is she had actually been feeling lost. Her emotions had been getting worse. People still spread rumors about her. Some good other pathetically far fetched. Most of them had come from the gossip queens of Hogwarts. Boy's still stared at her with mouths open with there eyes out of there sockets (Which seemed to annoy Ron by no end).

"You seem out of it lately…is there something wrong?" Harry tried again.

But she was unable to answer for everyone's attention went to the owl's coming in from the windows. A black gray owl landed in front of Hermione giving her a tiny note.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Your training is to begin tomorrow night at 8 pm. Please show Professor Snape your best efforts. And Miss Granger…Good luck. _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Head Master of Hogwarts_

Hermione read the letter over again and quickly put it away. She hadn't told Harry or Ron of her having to have lessons. She felt that they did not need to know. They would through a fit over it, especially Harry; He did not like his lessons with Snape at all.

"Hermione I think you should look at this," Ron said slowly looking at the Daily Prophet. His face did not give Hermione comfort. This was defiantly not good.

Hermione shakily took the paper from Ron and let her eyes go to the small print.

_**Hogwarts Student loses Control and Attacks a Classmate**_

Hermione could not let her self read the whole thing or she knew she would lose control. So she only scanned some parts of the Article.

_Earlier this week a student from Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry was attacked by another student in the middle of a class session…_

_Pureblood Blaise Zabini was hit by a curse from a Muggleborn Hermione Granger who had NOT been expelled after the incident for Hogwarts teacher's say it was clearly an accident…_

_There was no permanent damage to the incident but clearly Hogwarts has lost some of its touch. The curse in which was used is unidentified but clearly inappropriate._

Hermione made her self stop and shoved the paper away from her. Harry and Ron looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. How could she think that this would go unknown by the public? Of course they would have known about the accident. McGonagall must have tried to hush it up if it only came out until now.

More owls came to Hermione but she did not open them for she knew it would be readers scolding her…She had had a pervious experience with this and she did NOT want to relive it.

"I think I'm going to the library… I-I still have some homework" Hermione said to Harry and Ron speaking first. She honestly didn't have any homework she just wanted to get away from everything and everyone.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron said.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron you and Harry have Quidditch practice today, I'll be fine," Hermione said sternly.

Ron looked as though he was about to say something but Harry stomped on his foot.

"Ok we'll see you tonight," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and grabbed her things. As she made her way she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could hear a little of people conversations.

"That was bloody wicked what she did-"

"I can't believe her-"

"I personally think Blaise got what he deserved-"

She could feel one stare in particular that seemed to scan her every move. Hermione paid no attention to it and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

Once out and in the empty Hall way she gave a sigh of relief and kept walking. She was so into her thoughts she did not see a black haired boy leaning up against the wall.

"Seems like you and me made the front page Granger," A voice said to her.

Her head snapped up to see Blaise smirking wickedly at her.

Hermione gave a scowl.

"Seems as though you don't mind all the attention Zabini, I wouldn't want to give you the privilege again" She said coldly. Her emotions were going whack again, _stay in control Hermione!_

She calmed herself down as she tried to get around Zabini, but he blocked her way.

"Whoa not so fast Granger, don't you want to talk? It's a free Saturday?" He said smiling at her.

Hermione looked at Blaise with amazement, "You would actually allow people to see you with a mudblood? How kind of you," Shoving past him but he caught her arm easily.

"Granger I don't think you realize what I've done for you, your being entirely ungrateful," He said still smirking.

Hermione did her best to stay calm as she yanked her arm away, "Oh well let me thank you for almost getting me expelled from Hogwarts and for getting me so out of control that I made the whole wizarding world think I'm a murderer," She said stepping closer so she was face to face with him.

Blaise chuckled, "I admit that it was a risky move, But no Granger, you _should_ be thanking me for not sewing you or going after your family. Which I could do within an instant. And you should be thanking me for allowing your full ability's to come forth, you were amazing Granger," His smirk became larger and he took a step towards her so there lips were almost touching. Hermione quickly took a step back.

"Why didn't you then? If you want me out of here you could have, why not... Were you afraid Zabini?" She said now her turn to smirk.

Zabini kept smirking, "You know Granger you don't look that bad when you're mad,"

Hermione smirk faded instantly, "If you'll excuse me Zabini I have better things than to talk with you all day," She said walking away, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Come on Granger, Let's put the past behind us and start over," He said.

Hermione stopped again. Her emotions were not boiling anymore like they usually were whenever she was close to Zabini but the hatred was still there.

"Why would you care to be on good terms with me Zabini, for I surly do not care to be on your good side," She said smugly.

Blaise's smirk returned, "On the contrary I care a lot if I'm on good terms with you,"

Hermione gave him a dark look, "I just think you just don't want me to kill you," and continued walking.

But Blaise stopped her again, "Look Hermione, I'm trying to do you a favor,"

"Fine do me and yourself a favor and stay away from me, heed Malfoy's warning," She said.

Blaise's stopped walking as his face went cold, "You herd that?"

Hermione froze. Shoot! She wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. She turned around to face him but he was right behind her. Hermione jumped back.

"How much did you hear?" Blaise said.

Hermione couldn't find her voice. Blaise was certainly intimidating right now, "Not much just the end of it," She said quickly, she got brave then added, "You thought I was impressive, that touches me Blaise," She smirked.

Blaise's face looked angry but Hermione could see a hint of embarrassment in his eyes as he pushed Hermione against the wall.

"So what if I did Granger," He asked his voice remaining calm.

Hermione looked deep into his eyes. For the first time she saw no hint of mocking, or sarcasm in them. For the first time it looked as if they had meaning. They almost looked…human.

Blaise noticed her face softening as she looked at him. He slowly let go of her backing away, "So what if I did?" He repeated again and turned and left Hermione standing in the empty corridor.

Hermione stood there shocked for a moment watching Blaise's retreating figure. _Did that really just happen? _

She finally got herself to move toward the library. The sunlight moving on and off her face as the windows let sunshine in. Was Blaise crazy? First he hated her and insulted her which ended up a disaster, now he's trying to…well she didn't know what he was trying to do.

She found an empty desk in the corner as she entered the library and sat down at the dusty table. There weren't a lot of people in the library since it was after all a Saturday afternoon. But the few people in there were all staring at her as she took at seat.

_Honestly don't people have something better to do?_

Hermione found a book about potions that she had read a thousand times but it didn't really matter to her. It was something else to think about… but thinking of potions just made her think of a certain blond haired boy. She hated how he was acting strangely now. She thought that night might have brought them closer...but it just seemed to make it worse. But why should she care if he liked her…it would only cause pain.

"Is this seat taken?" Said a handsome familiar voice.

Hermione looked up from her quill and saw Williams face. She hadn't talked to him since that night in the hospital wing, she instantly felt guilty for not talking to him sooner.

She put on a smile, "Yes for you,"

He smiled wide and slide into the seat next to her and pulled out his own homework. While getting out his things she watched him carefully. He was so…perfect. Not only looks wise but almost in every aspect, how could she not notice before? He was just as smart as her. Every girl in the school had a crush on him even if they did not want to admit it. He was the most popular guy…yet he didn't seem to even notice. He was still the sweetest guy she had known. He seemed like he could even be hit by the same…no that wasn't possible, she thought quickly.

Hermione realized that Will was noticing her gaze. She hurried and looked away, but she could feel him smile beside her but the smile quickly faded.

"Are you alright Hermione?... I-I saw the paper," He said daring a glance at her.

Hermione paused, "I'm fine William," she said giving a fake smile, he wasn't buying it.

"I saw the look on your face when you saw the paper Hermione…you didn't look _fine_," he said.

Hermione new he cared but she didn't want anymore people to worry about her, she was sick of it.

She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked at him confused. "W-What?"

"What are you doing here in the library?" He asked.

"I'm…doing homework?" She said slowly lying.

"Hermione you and I know that you don't have any homework," He said softly.

Hermione looked up at him as he did not break his gaze. She rolled her eyes, he could see right through her lie. She did not want his sympathy.

"Yes I do, I just wanted to catch up-" She started but was cut by William who rolled his eyes and looked away. Hermione broke of and looked away to.

They sat in silence for a moment, when slowly Hermione could feel anger radiating from somewhere; she realized that it was coming from Will. She looked at him again but he was not looking at her but glaring into space.

"Just stop lying for a moment," He finally said gritting through his teeth.

Hermione was shocked for a moment she hadn't herd William speak so coldly. Suddenly she felt stupid for trying to deceive him…but he had no idea what she was going through.

"I don't know what I'm doing here Will," She said finally being honest, "What would you do in my position" getting mad herself.

William gave her a cold glare, "I would let people try to help you… it does no good to try to shut them out,"

Hermione was shocked. How could he possibly know what I'm going through!

"I have let too many people _try _to help me. Everyone has _tried _to help me, but _trying _can't help me any more!" She said in her own defense.

"Hermione you don't even let your closest friends know what you're going through. You don't even _try _to explain to them your situation!" He said sternly.

Hermione realized the logic to his answer but she was too stubborn to hear it.

"I'm sorry if I don't meet up to your standards William, why don't we switch places and we can see what you would do!" Hermione said slamming her book and getting her things.

Williams face softened a little as he stood also, "Hermione I'm not saying that your not doing your best I just saying that you should let people help you... some people really care about you," he said the last part almost in a whisper.

Hermione looked at the concern in his eyes and calmed down a little. He was right, she didn't have the courage to face her friends but they wouldn't understand…no one would.

"I thank you for what your doing William, but I can't be a miracle worker," She said tear's pilling up. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone one knew what she was, everyone wanted her gone. People talking about her as though she wasn't right in front them. People thinking that she wasn't able to be a good person anymore.

"Hermione I can help you if you just gave me the chance," William said.

Hermione let the tears escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Why did he have to be so caring?

"I know Will I know….but this is something I have to do on my own, I can't risk people getting hurt anymore" She said.

William gave a hurt look that turned to anger, "Hermione stop thinking that you're the only one that can hurt people,"

He didn't give her one more glance as he strode out of the library.

Hermione watched him go and slouched into the chair as she let tears pour.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter

Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but I don't think people are liking the story! If I don't get review's I just think that the chapter was bad!

Anyway here's the new chap.

Chapter 10

It was lunch time and Hermione wasn't very hungry. She was exhausted with everything and everyone. She didn't think she could take much more.

She decided going to the lake would be better for her than food. No one really came outside when there was food in the Great Hall.

So now she was standing on the sand looking across the lake thinking of…everything.

Lately she tried to keep a distance from Harry and Ron. She loved them without a doubt but they needed to stop worrying about her. They have there own worries to think about without hers. If she told them…she didn't know what would happen.

William was still mad at her from yesterday. In all honesty she would be sick of her too. He seems so sure that he could help her…sometimes it seems like he's holding back something...

Blaise hadn't tried to talk to her and frankly… he was starting to creep her out. One minute he hated her, then the next he wanted to be friends? She didn't understand him. She couldn't seem to figure it out.

Malfoy was also hard to understand. Somehow he seemed changed. Like he could almost be human. He still thought highly of himself there's no doubt about that. Walking through the corridors with all superiority, but the emotions in his eye's had changed entirely. No one else seemed to notice except Hermione.

And then there was the detention/lesson with Snape. She didn't even want to _think_ about that.

Then there was the dream…she had been having it every night. Whenever she thought the boy's face would appear it would only be a dark outline.

How could she let herself get like this? It made her frustrated that she couldn't control herself. People should just stay away from her. She was a danger to all of them thanks to her out of control emotions…It would be better to not let anyone in…

Hermione sighed out in frustration letting tears come to her eyes. She was at the end of her rope.

She took off her shoes and stepped into the still water, the sand and the warm water enveloped her feet.

She looked over her shoulder and over her other shoulder to make sure no one was watching. When no one was in sight she did something very un-Hermione.

She slipped off her skirt quickly and quietly as she was still looking around making sure no one was looking. She then got up the courage and pulled her shirt over her head letting the suns warm her body.

She pulled her hair out of the pony tail it was in and walked further into the water until it was to her waste letting the tears fall.

The water felt good to her stressed body. Every wave that washed against her body seemed to wash away a worry and give her comfort she closed her eyes as she tilted her head back toward the sky… she wanted to stay that way forever.

That's when she heard splashes of someone walking through the water.

Hermione jumped around quickly to see who it was.

It was Malfoy, right behind her in the water. With only sweat pants on and the rest of his upper body in full view. His face covered in sweat.

"Granger what are you doing out here?" he face almost in concern.

"I-I" She stuttered.

His face grew into a smirk.

Hermione glared at him, "How long were you standing there,"

"Long enough," He said snidely.

Truth was he had been standing there a long time. He was just finishing his run until he had seen her standing there, probably thinking like she always does, he intended to continue his jog but he just couldn't seem to look away as he came to a stop. Her face was perfect as the reflection of the water ran over skin…were those tears coming from her eyes?

It was then she looked around her and seemed to be looking for something when she started to take off her shirt. His eyes were glued to her by then. Her body was perfect. Every part of her was just right to him. She looked like she could so perfectly fit into him. He found himself walking towards her as she tilted her head back to the sun.

But he knew that it was not just her looks that he liked. He liked how her eyes lifted when she saw him. The way she actually had a brain to think for herself. He could almost act the way he did before…before his brother…passed away.

He decided to try to walk up behind her but the splashes of his feet gave him away.

Hermione noticed him looking at her body, how ridiculous she must look only wearing her underwear. She quickly wrapped her arms around her waist to cover herself up.

"What are _you _doing out here Malfoy?" She said taking a couple steps back.

"I was running around the lake if you have to know, I didn't come out just to see you" He paused, "You put on quite a show Granger," He said smirking.

Hermione glared again. Why was he acting like this?

"Show's over Malfoy," She snapped pushing past him to get her clothes. But Malfoy caught her arm and whipped her around to face him.

Hermione felt her heart start to speed up. She couldn't help but noticed that she liked it. She looked into his eyes and noticed how they had a hint of longing in them.

When she came to her senses she found that she was too close for her comfort, why didn't he let her go.

"Don't let me stop you Granger," He said.

Hermione yanked her arm away, "I don't want people staring at me in my underwear anymore Malfoy," She said continuing walking.

Why was he acting like his old self? When they were making the potion she thought there could be something different…to see past her good looks and like her for her. She almost felt tears coming up again.

But Malfoy was not giving up. He reached for her hand this time.

"Granger I didn't come here to try to embarrass you…" He said almost, was it caring?

Hermione gave him a questioning look. Was this real?

He only stared into her eyes for a moment as he still had her hand. He took a step towards her.

Hermione automatically took a step back and let go of his hand.

Malfoy looked at her confused, "Granger your not afraid of me are you?"

Hermione looked at him, "Of course not," she said lying. She turned around and grabbed her clothes and started to put them on her wet body.

"How could I have thought differently about you," She said quietly so only she could hear but Malfoy heard her.

"Because you know the real me," He said softly.

Hermione's head snapped up as she heard his voice. He had a hurt look on his face as he started to back away when Hermione stepped closer, he immediately froze.

"Do I Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

Malfoy paused for a moment, "More than you realize," He said.

Hermione couldn't say anything only stare at his eyes.

He started to turned then he paused as he turned around giving Hermione one last glance,

"See you around Granger," He said as he left Hermione standing there watching him leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post! Homecoming is this week and I've been way busy! Anyway here's the new Chapter!!

Chapter 11

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting around the fire place as they tried to get there mountain load of homework done. But Hermione couldn't seem to concentrate.

She stared into the fire, checking the clock every five minutes. Her Detention with Snape was at eight and she hadn't told Harry or Ron yet. She didn't know how.

"Hermione you ok?" Harry asked looking over at her taking his eyes off of his transfiguration homework.

Hermione's head snapped up.

"Oh ya I'm just having a hard time with this potion essay," she lied quickly glancing at the clock again it was five to eight, "I think I'll go in the library for some help." She said packing up her things.

"We'll come with you," Ron said getting up also.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "No Ron that's ok you already have enough to do here,"

"But-" Harry tried to protest.

"I'll see you guy's later," Hermione said as she rushed out the door.

Hermione walked quickly to Snape's office in case Ron or Harry tried to follow her. She hated how she had to lie to them but it was too hard to explain to them why she had to do this.

She reached the door as she knocked softly. She heard nothing she was about to knock again when she heard,

"You may enter,"

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into his office.

The room was dark compared to when her class usually was in the morning. Snape was sitting at his desk writing something with his quill quickly.

He stayed like that for a while not even glancing up at Hermione until he finally rolled up his paper and looked up at her.

"I'm assuming Miss Granger your wondering what you're going to be doing for your detention," Snape said striding over to the window.

Hermione said nothing as she watched him.

"Come over to the window please Miss Granger," He said impatiently.

She gave him a curious look but walked over the draped covered window.

"Now here Granger is where I'm going to give you your first task," He said motioning to the door, "I want you took look out this window and tell me what you see, try to memorize each detail, I will come back in twenty minutes and when I come back I want you to tell me everything you see," He said strictly walking and grabbing a chair then coming back to her, "You might want a chair for this," He said.

He strode out toward the door.

"Wait Professor I don't understand what I'm supposed to be looking at!" Hermione said.

But it was too late as the door slammed and drowned her out.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. _How on earth is this supposed to help me?!_

She stood there for a moment then finally gave in and went to pull the curtains back.

She looked out the window to see a truly beautiful night at Hogwarts.

The grass looked a dark green with only the moon and the stars to light up the sky. The lake was calm and peaceful as the moons reflection gave it a glow in the water. The mountains were only a dark out line on the horizon. The forest gave of an eerie fog around it as the green pine tree's stood still.

Hermione couldn't notice anything different then before. She looked hard at every detail trying to figure out was she was suppose to see. She stared as long as she could memorizing everything, how many tree's there were on the first row of the forest, how the mountains shaped in a zig zag form, how the lakes waves would wash up every seconds.

She finally backed away from the window and sat in the chair, still staring out the window. She didn't get it what was she suppose to be seeing? She had seen these things a million times, was there a big difference or was there nothing to see?

Hermione looked at the time. It had been a half hour since Snape had left.

She continued to stare out the window as she herd the door open.

Snape came in caring a small bottle of some certain green liquid.

"Alright Miss Granger did you do as I asked?" Snape said.

Hermione nodded, "Yes I did Professor," she said quietly.

Snape glared at her, "Then why do you sound unconfident,"

Hermione bowed her head in shame, "I didn't really see anything different or anything,"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "I didn't ask you Miss Granger to look for anything different, I simply wanted you to do as I asked,"

Hermione only stared at him confused.

"Did you or did you not look at every detail in the scenery?" He asked.

"Yes I did look at every detail in the scenery," She said repeating his words.

Snape nodded, "Then I want you to drink this," Snape said handing the little green filled bottle to her, "Once you have taken it I want you to look back into the window and tell me what has changed,"

Hermione took the potion carefully; she did not want to take it. Snape noticed her hesitation.

"Is there a problem?" Snape said impatiently.

"N-no professor I just…what's it for?" She asked.

"If you want me to continue helping you to control your powers I encourage you to take this potion," Snape snapped.

Hermione looked at the green bottle one more time as she poured the green slimly green liquid in her mouth.

Hermione kept her body toward Snape as she moved her head to look through the window. She didn't see anything different as she stared.

She saw something move.

Hermione's forehead creased as she turned her body to face the window and walked toward the window so close that her breath fogged up the window.

Someone was walking on the beach, but who was it? She couldn't see. She looked up toward the mountains they seemed to be formed a different shape…were those letters? D…r…a…c…o…

Hermione froze _Draco._

She looked down at the person on the beach and finally figured out who it was, it was Malfoy.

What was he doing out there? And how did those mountains change there shape?!

Hermione only stared at Malfoy's figure walking down the beach. He seemed to be walking carelessly along the beach. He picked up a pebble and through it into the lake. He froze and looked straight up at Hermione.  
Suddenly he wasn't there anymore, the mountains had gone back to its original shape and everything looked as it did before. Even Malfoy's footprints that used to be in the sand left.

"Well? What did you see?" Snape asked.

Hermione snapped back into reality.

"I- I um," Hermione said trying to find words.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Miss Granger this is vital information, what did you see," Snape repeated.

Hermione took a breath.

"I…I saw Malfoy," She finally whispered.

She felt Snape's eye brows come together.

Hermione suddenly felt worried.

"Professor why did I see Malfoy when I drank that potion," Hermione said shakily.

"Because Miss Granger the potion I gave you made you see the one thing that can calm you when you get into you uncontrollable state," Snape said as he started walking to his desk.

Hermione froze once again.

"Malfoy's the one thing that can calm me?" She asked.

"It would appear so if what you told me was correct," He said putting his wand to his head, drawing out a memory. He gently put it in the pensive.

"You may go Miss Granger we will continue this again soon," He said still looking into the pensive.

Hermione wanted to ask him more questions but did as instructed as she left his class room.

What in the world just happened?

So what did you guys think?! Please review if you liked it!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guy's here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!! It's a good one I think! (Oh by the way the more reviews I get help me to update faster! So please review!:)

Chapter 12

Hermione walked over the bridge on a cool morning. She was up before anyone had gotten out of bed, with the sun barley trying to peak over the mountains.

She could see her breath as walked steadily and slowly, filling the cold air with warmth. She wore a brown hat and a jacket to keep herself warm on her walk. She just needed to get out for a while…to clear her head with some fresh air.

She couldn't sleep; she hadn't been able to sleep for a long time. It just didn't seem like she needed it anymore. The dream had played in her head over and over again and she couldn't figure out the strange boy who would save her every time she was about to fall. She thought it ridiculous that she couldn't stop dreaming about it.

Hermione stopped and leaned against the bridge just looking at the water below her. She saw her reflection in the rippling water and thought of last night. Was Malfoy really the only thing that could save her? If it was true…she was in deep trouble. How did she know if he would even be willing to be around her if he knew what she was? She didn't know…it couldn't be anyone else could it.

Her vision became clouded with warm tears. She hated herself for crying, she felt so weak when she did, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know how to stop it anymore.

She looked down into the water again as a tear fell from her face into the river. It sent a ripple through the stream, as the water began to smooth out again she saw something else in the reflection. Was that a blonde haired boy was standing beside her? Hermione looked at it confused for a moment as she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She hurried and jumped away from him.

It was William.

He stood there looking as gorgeous as ever. The morning rays finally coming out and spreading over his shaggy blonde hair and gray sweats. His eyes a bright blue, looking at her pained and confused wondering why she stepped away from him.

Hermione was surprised to find that she missed him. She hadn't talked to him since there fight, trying to stay mad at him for accusing her of being weak and vulnerable…it made her angry because… because she knew he was right.

She looked at him stunned, both not saying anything for a while.

But then he finally spoke, "Did I scare you?" He asked with a handsome voice with a hint of teasing. Hermione found that out of all his perfect features her favorite part about him was his voice, it was calming to her and it helped her relax.

She sighed, "A little," she admitted with a pause, "What are you doing out here William?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Truthfully…Following you,"

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I needed to find you to talk to you," He said, "I can't seem to stay away from you for very long," He said the last part almost in a whisper with bitterness in his tone.

Hermione looked at him wonderingly, how come he couldn't get his mind off of her? Hermione knew he was one of the most wanted guys of Hogwarts, he could have any girl he wanted, but yet he always seemed to hang around her.

She didn't say anything, not knowing exactly what he wanted from her.

The sky was forming into dark clouds now the sky threatening to pour tears down to shower on the ground. The change in the atmosphere made Hermione shiver.

Williams face changed to longing, "Hermione…I came to apologize, I-I…" He said stuttering looking down at her.

Hermione started to smile for some reason. She thought it was cute how he was stuttering an apology when she should be for yelling at him the other day when he was only trying to help.

William noticed her smiling, he scowled at her, "Why are you smiling,"

Hermione just kept smiling.

William rolled his eyes, "Never mind," He said walking away from her.

But Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around and threw her arms around his broad shoulders. The heat of his body being pressed against hers.

William immediately put his arms around her too. Wondering why she was allowing this, but he didn't mind, he could last like this forever and be happy for the rest of his life.

Hermione closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry to,"

She felt his arms gather her closer as they stayed like that for a while.

Hermione suddenly felt anger coming onto her like a raging storm. It was so powerful she felt her heart cringe in pain. She grabbed her chest as William looked at her with concern grabbing her shoulders to hold her up. She finally figured out that the anger wasn't coming from William.

She opened her eyes to find Malfoy at the other side of the bridge. His face showing a glare that burned right through Hermione. But suddenly another emotion swept through Hermione…jealously.

William looked toward Hermione's direction. His eyes caught on Malfoy and they suddenly went cold. He despised Malfoy for ruining the moment and for how he had a hold over Hermione somehow.

Malfoy only stood there staring at them as his face pained, looking at only Hermione. Finally he started to walk back ward and started walking away.

Hermione felt the urge to run to him to call him back and explain. Although she didn't really know why he cared about her being with William…it was almost as if…he cared for her.

William saw the look of pain on Hermione face as she watched Malfoy go. If he could only get her to look at him like that…he would be the luckiest man alive. Why couldn't she see how I feel?

Hermione felt anger coming from William now as she looked at him finding that he was already looking at her. Fear spread across her face knowing how she was hurting him.

William saw the guilt on her face as he let out a sigh.

"Go talk to him…" William said almost in a whisper.

Hermione looked at him shocked, "What?" She said.

He looked at her darkly, "Granger don't make me say it again,"

Hermione was hurt. He had never called her Granger in such a long time.

"I-I" Hermione said not knowing what to do.

But William was already walking away from her in the opposite direction of Malfoy.

"William," She said pleadingly.

He stopped and turned around, "Its ok I'll catch up with you later," he said softly.

He looked at her one last time and strode away.

Hermione watched him walk away. She have him one last grateful look and ran toward Malfoy in the other direction. Running as fast as her strong skinny legs would let her. She knew she had to talk to him.

She ran and couldn't see Malfoy anywhere, She looked all along the grounds and he was no where to be found.

Hermione felt a heavy weight inside of her. He had to be somewhere close by, she thought. But he was no where to be seen.

The sky that had threatened to rain finally started to pour down in big drops. The sound of thunder made her run faster.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. _Nice one Hermione_.

She gave up knowing that he probably wouldn't show himself to her for a long time. Hermione felt tears coming up once again and ran faster to push the pain away.

Hogwarts got closer and closer as she came to the wooden door with two giant pillars stone pillars beside it. She chocked a sob as she stretched her arm out to reach the door knob as she suddenly felt a wave of hate come again with a strong arm grabbing her hand.

It was Malfoy standing behind one of the huge pillars waiting for Hermione to come. A loud thunder boomed as her eyes met his.

"Malfoy," Hermione gasped.

Malfoy gave her a glare, "I'm surprised that you would be willing to part William to come find me,"

Hermione looked at him as though he had slapped her on the face. She glared back, "Me and William are just friends Malfoy,"

Hermione saw a flicker of disbelief cross his face as his face returned to a scowl.

"Well you could have fooled me from how close you two were standing," He said snidely.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt sweep through her, "Don't tell me how I feel about someone Malfoy," she said darkly.

Malfoy didn't say anything looking away, the sound of rain filling the silence.

"At least someone cares about me enough to come ask me how I'm feeling," She added looking away also.

She felt Malfoy's eyes snap back onto her. She finally felt another emotion coming from him, guilt, but it quickly faded.

"Is that how people ask you how you're feeling? By throwing themselves on you?" Malfoy asked.

"It's not what you think!" Hermione said wanting him to understand.

He glared and looked away again.

"Why do you care anyway Malfoy," Hermione asked softly looking at his face carefully.

A flicker of fear came onto his face. His eyes snapped onto hers as he looked into her soft brown eyes, pleading for understanding.

"I…I don't care," He said finally.

"I think your lying Malfoy; tell me the truth, why do you care?" Hermione said glaring at him with a fierce gaze.

He stood silent for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I care because I might love you," He said finally said it.

Hermione felt her self go cold as another boom of thunder sounded. She looked into his eyes and found that they were pleading with her to understand.

She couldn't say anything; she couldn't even tare her eyes away from his.

Malfoy suddenly did something unexpected. He stepped so close to her that she could feel his breath on hers as there eyes never left the others. Hermione's heart started to pound so loud she thought it could have been just as loud as the thunder. He stared at her eyes then down at her lips, then back up to her eyes. Hermione couldn't help but love being so close to him. She started to lean towards him and suddenly his stepped back. Hermione looked at him confused. Malfoy gave her an apologetic look. And before Hermione could say another word he swept past her through the door, leaving Hermione to stare into the rain.

So what did you think?! please review!!:)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me FOREVER to update but I have been so busy it's not even funny! But to make it up to you it's a long one! Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter it's getting pretty intense with Malfoy and William isn't it?

Chapter 13

Hermione woke up Monday morning to find that neither Will or Malfoy were at breakfast. She felt slightly abandoned to find that they were both trying to avoid her. Though they both had good reason.

She was just barely trying to get over the shock of Malfoy expressing his feelings for her. Was it real? Or was it just because Malfoy didn't like seeing Hermione with William? She didn't know, but something in Malfoy's eyes when he said that he might love her made Hermione believe him.

_What are you doing to yourself Hermione? _She thought. _Giving yourself false hope that you or Malfoy could ever… _she did not even want to finish that thought.

She made her way through to the Gryffindor table, boys making a way for her looking at her up and down. She blushed and walked faster through the smiling boys and went down to sit between Harry and Ron. You would think she would be used to this by now.

"Hey Hermione, where have you been? I haven't seen you all weekend," Harry said as Hermione took a piece of toast.

Hermione put on a fake smile, "Just catching up with homework and reading,"

Ron scowled at her, "All that reading isn't doing you any good Hermione… you don't look so well,"

Hermione couldn't tell Ron or Harry about Malfoy, what would they think of her liking someone that had caused them so much pain over the years.

"Just tired I guess," Hermione shrugged.

Harry was about to say something else when Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, her heart gave a leap of hope that it would be William or Malfoy but to her dismay it was far from either of them.

Snape was looking at her snidely as she turned to face him.

"Miss Granger I hope you will be able to have a meeting tonight discussing your curriculum for the ministry application you sent in," Snape said.

Hermione gave him an odd look when she finally caught on, he wanted to have another lesson. She thanked the heavens that Snape had the sense of not speaking about their secret meetings in front of Harry or Ron.

She nodded, "Yes Professor that would be fine,"

He gave a nod and turned away to go sit up at the head table.

Ron gave her a curious look, "What was that about? I didn't know that you wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic?"

Hermione nodded and lied smoothly, "I don't know if I will for sure do it though, I just want to see if it's something I would like doing,"

Before either of them could say anything she got up, "Come on were going to be late for class,"

They made there way down to the Green houses laughing and joking as they made there way down. Hermione thought that she had almost forgotten how to laugh; things had changed so much…

When they arrived at the green houses most of the class was already there. The professor wasn't anywhere to been seen as Harry Ron and Hermione made there way to there usual seats. Hermione's eyes scanned the class room as she caught a sight of William. She hesitated on her step as her heart gave a leap, she followed Ron and Harry toward the table and took there seats.

"Hello William," Hermione said hesitantly as she sat down next to him.

He turned to her with a smile. Although his smile was simply breath taking it didn't reach into his eyes.

"Hey," He said warmly.

_Well at least he's talking to me_, Hermione thought.

"How was…"William trailed off but Hermione knew what he meant.

"He's alright," Hermione said not really wanting to tell him about what happened.

William only nodded; not wanting to pursue the subject any further. He stared at Hermione for a moment. What could he do to make her see? How could she ever know what she did to him? Didn't she notice how much he wanted to be with her? He memorized every conversation he had with her. He watched her every move, noticed her every thought. Did she realize what she did when she hugged him? It took all his self control to not kiss her right then…

Hermione noticed his eyes staring at her as she looked at him too. He seemed to be searching for something, but what could he be looking for? She looked at him seriously. He was so perfect. Hermione was starting to realize that she couldn't lose William. She knew it was selfish to keep him to herself when she wasn't even sure of her feeling yet.

Suddenly William started to smile, this time it reached his eyes.

"I saw that," He whispered.

Hermione gave him a confused look, "S-saw what?"

"That look you gave me," He said his grin getting wider.

Hermione blushed a deep red, and looked away from him. Was her face really that readable?

William laughed and shook his head at her as the Professor finally came to Hermione's rescue.

For the rest of class Hermione would sneak glances at William. Occasionally he would catch her looking at him and would smile and wink at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

Finally after class was over, the Professor assigned them a mountain load of pages to read for homework.

"I was hoping for a free night to practice Quidditch," Ron complained as they made their way back up to the castle to go to Potions.

Harry nodded in agreement, "We need to start setting up plans for this season as well, I've been thinking of certain play's we could use…"

Hermione blocked there conversation after that. She wasn't into Quidditch that much and she didn't really understand it much.

"Hermione, wait up," William called. Hermione turned around finding him walking toward her. Hermione told Harry and Ron she would catch up with them in Potions. Harry looked confused at first but understood as he spotted William coming. He nodded and winked at Hermione jokingly while Ron rolled his eyes but none the less nodded as well.

Hermione stopped to let William catch up with her.

"Mind if I walk you to Potions?" William asked with a handsome voice. Hermione smiled and nodded.

They continued walking in silence as Hermione felt a stare on her. She looked at Will curious on why he was staring at her, but as she looked at him, he was not the one looking at her. Hermione looked around them…there was no one else here, but she could have sworn there was someone watching her. The feeling of someone staring would not go away but William said something to pull her out of her daze.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Will asked watching her worrying looks.

Hermione lied, "Oh I'm fine just thinking,"

William stopped walking, his face suddenly growing serious. Hermione stopped to give him a curious look.

"Will?" Hermione said carefully.

Something in Will's eyes scared Hermione. It was something she had never seen in them so severely… it was hate. His normal blue eyes were as dark as the bottom of an ocean now, as he glared at Hermione.

Hermione took an unwilling step back.

"Do people follow you often Hermione? Or do you just not see them?" Will finally said in a cold voice.

Hermione stared at him in shock, what on earth was he so upset about, and what he talking about?

"I-I um" Hermione couldn't even get out a sentence.

He took Hermione's hand and led her toward the castle away from the grounds.

"If you didn't notice Hermione, about half of the school is looking at you in ways that I should tare them apart for," William said as his grip on her hand tightened, "There are about five of them right now looking at you from a window thinking about…" He trailed off obviously angry.

Hermione gulped, so that was the stare she felt. William had a point, Hermione had been trying to walk unnerved by the looks that some boys gave her, she didn't know what else to do, what could she do, walk around with a paper bag over her head?

"Disgusting," William said under his breath.

Hermione looked at Will surprised she had never seen him like this.

"Just…stay away from Zabini alright? He's bad news," Will said coldly.

"Is…is he one of the ones up there?" Hermione asked.

William nodded slowly.

Hermione looked away from him taking her hand out of his and folding her arms. They were in the hallway now. The watchful looks had gone away with just Hermione and William in the halls.

Hermione didn't know what to say to William, anything she said would probably make him explode. But Hermione wasn't as scared as she should have been about Zabini, right now she was more scared about what Will would do to them.

They walked in silence as the potion room neared.

It was nice to know William cared so much for her. Having someone to count on made Hermione feel safe and wanted. Malfoy made her feel the same way…only in a different way.

Hermione caught herself smiling and was just about to let it slip of her face when William caught the look.

"Why are you smiling?" He growled obviously mad about my lack of seriousness about the situation.

Hermione shrugged and kept walking.

She herd Will give a sigh, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped,"

She looked at Will as he looked at her. She found that he was genuinely sorry.

"It's alright Will, I know your just being a good friend," Hermione said smiling weakly.

Will looked at her seriously pausing for a moment, "If anything happened to you Hermione…I couldn't," He paused looking at her sadly, "Just promise me you'll be safe and not do anything stupid,"

Hermione was caught by surprise on that statement; she finally noticed that he was waiting for a reply.

"I will…as if the smartest witch of her age could do something stupid," Hermione said jokingly.

William smiled sweetly as he nodded thanking her in a way. His smile faded as he looked at her seriously again…but a different serious.

Hermione noticed William was a lot closer than he was before. Her face must have shown a little bit of surprise by the way William smiled again.

He leaned so close she was sure he was going to kiss her.

He leaned down to her and slowly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione stiffened as his sent filled her lungs.

"Goodbye Hermione, remember your promise," William said softly as he turned to leave.

Hermione watched him go. She felt her heart twist in a way…somehow she got the feeling that that goodbye was probably for along time…

********

Malfoy wasn't anywhere to be found. He wasn't in potions or anywhere in the halls. Hermione felt her heart drop as she went back to the common room, she was hoping to at least catch a glimpse of him in the hall way, but luckily she had a lot of homework to do to keep her mind away from him, but with her new abilities she knew she would be able to think about him soon enough again.

She entered the common room in hopes to find Harry and Ron, after having potions with them she needed to go to the library to find a source for her transfiguration essay. Now she was done and coming back from the library.

The Common room was empty except Neville's toad that he had been looking for which was on the counter. She felt exhausted as she plopped on the couch to do her homework. She got out her supplies and buried herself in it.

It only took her close to an hour to get everything done. She stretched herself on the couch and gazed into the fire. The flames seemed to comfort her as she watched them dance around. Hermione let her mind wander to Malfoy; she hadn't been able to see him all day. Did he regret what he said? Did he not mean it? Hermione's heart ached at the thought of him not even caring for her…but maybe it was best this way, she was in no condition to let anyone in right now, she could hurt him and she could never live with herself if she did.

She let out a sigh. The flames slowly drawing her to sleep…

_The sun was setting as Hermione sat on a ledge overlooking Hogwarts and the black lake. The weight of the world felt as if it was on her shoulders. It will be dark soon, she thought, I better get back before the moon comes out. She stood up carefully trying not to slip on the mossy rock. She stood up until she was firm and waited, the rocks felt firm under her feet enough. _

"_Hermione?" A voice called. _

_Hermione quickly turned around and as a result her foot slipped out from under her. Her body hit the ledge with a thud as she started sliding down it, she screamed. _

_Suddenly she felt a strong arm catch her. She clung on to it tightly as he hoisted her up back onto the ledge. Hermione looked up to see who was her savior, all she saw was an outline of a face staring back at her..._

"Hermione?" Harry's voice rung through her ears, "Hermione wake up,"

Hermione blinked as her blurred vision made out a black haired and red head leaning over her.

"Told you she would be sleeping," Ron said to Harry as he went and sat on Hermione.

"Ouch! Ron get off," Hermione said.

Ron only smiled and nodded Harry to join. Harry jumped on her as well as he began to tickle her.

"You guys…st-stop!" Hermione said in between laughs as she pushed them off of her onto the floor.

"Time to give you a piece of your own medicine!" Hermione said grabbing a pillow and whacking Ron in the head with it.

Harry burst out laughing as Hermione hit him as well.

"Oh no you didn't!" Harry and Ron said as they grabbed pillows as well.

They went on like this for it seemed like hours. After Hermione called Ron "Ronny kins!" and Harry, "Potty," that's when she got the best whacks as they laughed carelessly.

They finally stopped when Ron said, "I give up!" He said putting his hands in the air.

"I second that," Hermione said sitting down once again laughing as Ron pilled out a feather from his mouth.

"Alas! I the champion beat the peasants!" Harry said getting on top of the table.

Ron and Hermione threw there pillows at him as he chuckled and sat down as well.

"I have missed our fights," Hermione said pulling out a feather from her hair.

"Yes I will have to win more often," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I only _let_ you win so you wouldn't lose…again!"

Hermione laughed as Harry smiled.

Silence filled the room as Hermione looked outside the window, it was dark outside…oh no!

"What time is it?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"It's eight thirty, why?" Ron asked curious.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Eight thirty!" She ran and got her bag and went out the door, "I'll see you guy's later,"  
"Hermione wait-" She heard Harry call but she was already a half hour late to Snape's lesson and didn't want to wait for him to finish.

She ran through the corridor with quick strides, ignoring watchful looks from people. The boy's whistling as she passed them.

She came to the potions door and quickly knocked.

"You may enter," Snape's voice came through.

Hermione quickly went through the door and shut it.

"Professor I'm sorry I'm late I-" Hermione started, but something she saw made her stop.

Malfoy was in the room as well, he was in front of Snape with a large pile of parchment beside him. As soon as she entered his eyes snapped onto her. Hermione felt her heart go cold.

"Do not mind Mr. Malfoy Miss Granger, he is merely doing his detention for skipping classes," Snape said glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy took his eyes away from Hermione as he glared at Snape and went back to the large stack of parchment.

Hermione made her way carefully to the front, not able to tear her eyes away from Malfoy until Snape finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I was late Professor I-" Hermione tried to apologize again.

"Miss Granger just don't let it happen again," Snape said icily making Hermione silent, "Now…today I think we should-" He started but the door opened again.

"Snape," Professor McGonagall said as she peeked through the door, "Would you come help me please, I'm in great need of you assistance," She said not looking at Hermione or Malfoy.

Professor Snape let out a sigh, "Granger keep an eye over Malfoy I'll be back shortly,"

Hermione tried to protest but by the time she opened her mouth he was out the door.

An awkward silence filled the room as Hermione took a deep breath and sat down on the other side of the room. She snuck a glace at Malfoy; his eyes never left the parchment in front of him.

Hermione pulled out her book and started to read as she settled down to get comfortable. Her eyes were scanning the page and her eye's were reading but her mind was totally on someone else in the room.

"I don't bite Granger," Malfoy said finally not looking up from his parchment sheet.

Hermione head snapped up as she heard Malfoy's voice but didn't say anything. Was he talking to her? _Of course he is_, a voice in her head snapped at her, _you're the only one in the room and the only one named Granger._

She slowly got her bag and made her way over to him. She felt him get tense but he didn't care to look up at her, he kept concentrated on the parchment.

She slid into the seat next to him and tried to keep from staring at him.

"Where were you today?" She asked innocently.

Malfoy's quill paused but kept writing quickly, "I just didn't feel like going to class is that alright with you," He snapped coldly.

Hermione winced unwillingly.

Malfoy realized his mistake as soon as he looked at Granger and how she flinched away from him. He made a promise to himself not be like his father...

Malfoy took a deep sigh, "Granger I think you know why I didn't go to classes today,"  
Hermione looked at him confused then understood, "Oh I see you didn't mean what you said the other…" She said trailing off but Malfoy's expression silenced her.

"No Granger use the brain I know you have, it's because I was scared that…" He said looking away from her. Malfoy was mad at himself for not being in control like he usually was, when Hermione came around it was like he was turning vulnerable…he hated it.

"Scared that I wouldn't feel the same way," Hermione finished for him.

Malfoy snapped his head toward her. Hermione's eyes looking into his and making it so he had no where to run. She looked so perfect then, making it seem like she had known him all of her life…he wanted to let her in like that.

Malfoy nodded looking away not being able to find the words.

Hermione looked at Malfoy studying him. He was holding back because he was afraid. He should be, Hermione thought, he deserves better than a girl that can't control her emotions.

It was then Hermione did something unexpected. She stretched her hand out shakily and rested it on the side of Malfoy's face.

As soon as she did so Malfoy tensed, but immediately relaxed and put his hand over hers to keep it there. He let it sit there for a moment then slowly moved her hand upward to make her run her hands through his hair. Malfoy closed his eyes soaking in the feeling of her hand; he did not want it to go away. He kept moving her hand toward him so she came closer and closer to his face.

Malfoy saw Hermione realize what he was doing as shock spread over her face. Malfoy smiled lightly at this.

"Are you scared of me Hermione?" Malfoy said.

Hermione heart skipped a beat. That was the first time Malfoy had ever used her first name.

She took a shaky breath as she shook her head, "No,"

Malfoy looked in her eyes and found it to be true. Somehow this made him happy that she wasn't afraid of him.

"But I am afraid for you," She whispered.

Malfoy looked at her, "Why would you say that?"

She looked at him, "I know you fear me Malfoy I can see it in your eyes…its understandable," She said softly looking away from him.

Malfoy looked at her surprised, "I'm not scared of you Hermione…only scared of what you do to me,"

Hermione looked at him adoringly and then hurried and looked at the desk blushing.

Malfoy smiled wide.

"What?" Hermione said catching the smile.

"I love it when you blush," He said still smiling.

She went redder.

Malfoy laughed at this, "Don't worry Granger it's what makes us human…That's the reason I left you at the bathroom that day…I thought if I stayed any longer I would have probably kissed you right then and there,"

Hermione eyes went wide, she had no idea…

Hermione suddenly found that she and Malfoy were very close. Malfoy looking at her with eager eyes as he unknowingly leaned forward towards Hermione's face slowly.

Hermione shivered as his cheek brushed against hers, "I don't know what you're doing to me Hermione… but I don't want it to stop," He whispered in her ear.

He brought he face back slowly to face her and looked into her eyes. Hermione felt his breath on her as he did so making her wake up a little.

Malfoy wrapped both of his hands slowly around Hermione's small neck bringing her closer to him. Hermione was all for letting him when words that she had read came back to haunt her.

_If __I kiss a person, the person will NEVER be able to love another. Their power of emotion is stronger then anyone could know…_

Hermione unwillingly put up her hands to stop him.

Malfoy looked at her wondering if he had just made a mistake.

"Trust me Malfoy…your better off without me," Hermione said tears threatening to come forth as she quickly got up from her seat and fled out of the potions class room.

Malfoy watched her go as he stayed frozen to his seat hearing the door slam. How could she possibly think that? If it was anything it would be the other way around. Malfoy knew he saw something in her eyes which told him she felt the exact way that he felt about her…

She was the only one who could ever hold his heart…he knew without a doubt that he couldn't live without her now.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers! I'm sorry it took so long to update but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when you do! I apologize for it being so short! Anyways here's the new chapter

Chapter 14

"Hermione?" said a distant voice rang waving a hand in front of her.

Hermione pulled out of her daze as she saw the hand swinging back and forth.

"Oh sorry Harry what was that?" Hermione said taking her eyes off of the empty glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione, "I asked if you got any sleep last night, you look tired,"

Hermione had to admit that she hadn't been sleeping well for a long time, ever since the summer and the other things that had happened she seemed to have troubles with getting sleep.

"Not really, I haven't had a good night sleep for a while… I keep having this same dream over and over again and it makes me feel like I never sleep," Hermione admitted.

Ron finally came into the conversation with a mouth full of food, "Whaisf it afbout?"

"Honestly Ron can you keep your mouth closed when your eating," Hermione said snapping at him for talking with his mouth full.

Harry ignored there bickering, "You have the same dream more than once?"

Hermione nodded, "And I don't know why the dream doesn't even make sense, and it won't go away,"

Harry look away thoughtfully for a moment, "Maybe it does mean something, I kept having the same dream about the door in the Ministry of Magic. Maybe this is something like that,"

Hermione looked at Harry in amazement, "But Harry Voldemort wanted you to have those dreams he put them in your head,"

"Whose to say that someone isn't putting those dreams in your head… you know you could go ask an expert about explaining dreams but you may not like the answer,"

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well there's Professor Trowleny," Harry said wincing.

Ron suddenly sprayed pumpkin juice everywhere bursting out laughing, "Hermione… talking to…that was good Harry," Ron said still laughing.

Hermione on the other hand thought it was far from funny.

"Harry how you even suggest that old bat; she couldn't interpret a dream even if it struck her between the eyes!" Hermione protested.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine it was just a suggestion,"

Hermione sighed just wanting to just drop the subject.

"Ron will you quit laughing," Hermione snapped.

Ron quickly stopped snickering and covered his mouth still smiling.

They went on through breakfast when Hermione started to feel sick. She felt a head ache coming on and began to feel extremely warm.

"You ready?" Ron said the two of them getting up.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't feel to well… I think I'll just head up to the common room,"

Harry and Ron looked at her shocked, "You're actually going to miss class?" Harry asked looking wide eyed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly you two it's not like I can't have a day off,"

"No it's just… you _never _miss class if you can help it," Ron said.

"I'll be fine I just need a day to rest, I'll see you tonight," Hermione said getting up to leave the great hall.

She hurried out the door as they watched her slack jawed. She felt somewhat bad she had been avoiding them lately, that she had been avoiding a lot of people lately. She needed time. She needed someone who was like her to help her through this; she had been closer to Ron and Harry in the past because they all had the same problems. School, teachers, Voldemort, they even used to have a common enemy, Malfoy. Things were changing for her now and she needed to sort things out again.

Hermione changed her course, instead of going to her dorms she decided she needed fresh air to think. The grounds were beautiful and warm today; the usual gloomy clouds had gone to leave the blue sky in its place with warm sun rays. Hermione was the only one out with everyone else in there Tuesday classes.

She wandered aimlessly around the grounds thinking about William and Malfoy... What was it about them that connected all of a sudden? She had gone to Hogwarts with them for seven years and not even cared to know who they were. Now they were starting to become her best friends.

Her feet had led her to the green houses as she stepped inside the hot cemented room as the smell of plants filled her lungs. Green plants were everywhere, hanging on the ceiling to sitting on the floor. She sighed and started to look around; the plants were doing well, some of the magical ones Hermione recognized move swaying back in forth like they would in the wind, others moving there roots to get more comfortable.

Hermione came to the most beautiful plant she had ever seen. It was an enormous flower which pedals were orange that turned pink then finally into a soft red. She gazed amazed at the color, she had never seen this plant before! It was truly amazing. She leaned over pulling back her hair to smell the flower. The smell was good but…familiar she had smelled it before she was sure of it. She bent over lower to smell it once again.

Finally Hermione recognized the smell… It was her perfume! Hermione couldn't believe it. She had to mix many of her perfumes to create the smell. She had never known it could have come from one flower.

Hermione studied the plant more carefully this time. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a small H & D in center of the flower. She thought her mind must be playing tricks on her but it was there, getting clearer the more she starred at it.

"Granger?" A voice came from the door.

Hermione jumped as she leapt away from the flower she was intrigued with and found Malfoy starring at her.

"Malfoy… you scared me," Hermione said fumbling with her words.

He didn't respond as he smiled. Hermione was caught by surprise on being able to see a smile that was so rare. He really was just as gorgeous as girls had said him to be…

"I see you found my flower," Malfoy said walking toward the plant.

Hermione looked at him with raised eye brows, "_Your_ flower?"

Malfoy nodded, "I grew it,"

She looked at him stunned.

"I didn't know you liked herbology," Hermione said curiously.

He shrugged, "There's a lot you don't know,"

"How did you come up with it?" She asked, "I mean the sent the colors the shape…"

He shrugged again and smiled a crooked smile, "I think I liked the smell and colors because it reminded me of someone… I started it a while back,"

Hermione felt butterflies go crazy in her stomach as she looked at him in awe.

"What are you doing out here Granger? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Umm I just wasn't feeling good so I-I came out here…"She said almost stuttering, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to water my plant, I didn't feel like going to class either," He said almost too casually.

Malfoy cast his silver gaze into Hermione's dark ones. She caught her breath as she remember what had almost happened during there last encounter. She didn't want that happening again.

"Well I better go," She said quickly, sliding smoothly past him.

She was almost to the door when she heard Malfoy's voice again.

"Granger?" He said.

Hermione stopped and paused for a moment then turned around, "Ya?"

"…Do like the flower?" He asked almost nervously.

Hermione looked at the flower then back at him and said with a smile, "I loved it."

Malfoy smiled as Hermione gave him one last look and left to go up to Hogwarts.

Malfoy gave a sigh as he watched her out the window… _How am I going to make this work_?...


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I'm back! Please forgive me for not writing for so long but the story is just about to get good! Please, please respond and tell me what you think!!

Chapter 15

It had been weeks since Hermione had seen any sign of Will. The last time she had seen him was when he had kissed her on the cheek goodbye… She was mad at herself to admit that she missed him terribly. He was one of the few people Hermione could trust in.

Then there was Malfoy. She had not seen him since the other day in the green house. She was getting dangerously attached to him and it scared her, _your going to get yourself hurt Hermione… you and everyone else in the process._

Hermione had been wondering whether she should tell Harry and Ron about everything. She was growing tired of the secrets she had to keep from them and with that started feeling more distant from them than ever. She hadn't felt close to them ever since she lost control with herself.

She now sat next to Harry and Ron in there Muggle studies class growing tired of the lesson letting her mind wander off freely. Her next lesson/detention with Snape was tonight once again. She hadn't really got to have her last lesson because Snape had to help McGonagall with something… and Hermione left without his consent.

The bell rung as Hermione gathered her things as she turned to Harry and Ron, "Ready to go?" she said.

"Actually we have Quidditch practice today Hermione," Ron said.

"We did tell you this morning, remember?" Harry said looking at her confused face.

"Oh, right, ok I hope it goes well," She said putting on a fake smile.

"We could walk you up to the tower if you wanted us to," Harry said kindly.

"No of course not you guy's go I'll be ok," She said still putting on a fake smile as she walked out of the class room with a small wave.

Truth was Hermione hated walking alone ever since Will told her that people were thinking things they shouldn't when she walked past. It made her feel uneasy and most importantly vulnerable and scared no matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

She walked quickly through the hall trying to stay unnoticed as she kept her eyes up and away from people. Boys were looking with open mouths and smiles; she tilted her head up only looking straight ahead as she tried not to notice and steered into another corridor where she wouldn't be seen.

Hermione let out breath she had been holding as she started to walk freely without the feeling of being watched.

But suddenly Hermione saw someone she least wanted to see. It was Blaise. Blocking the hall way.

Hermione's stomach dropped as she came to a stop. _Just ignore whatever he says Hermione and walk right past him,_ she told herself.

"Granger, I finally found you," Blaise said smirking.

"Well I was just leaving so sorry to disappoint you," She said icily as she turned to walk the other way.

"Granger wait," Blaise said almost pleading.

"What do you want Blaise," Hermione said turning back to him giving him the meanest glare she could.

"Don't worry Granger I'm not here to hurt you," Blaise said, "I'm here to make you an offer,"

"I don't understand," Hermione said still keeping her guard up.

Blaise began to smile; it sent shivers up Hermione's spine, "We could use you on our side Granger."

Hermione's face hardened, "Whatever it is Blaise I'm not interested," Her anger starting to boil.

"Hold up Granger don't get so defensive yet," He said smirking as he slowly walked toward her.

Hermione felt like there was no way out of this one.

She realized that he was getting way to close for her liking, Hermione whipped out her want pointing it at Blaise.

"Take one more step and you'll get hexed," She said darkly making him finally stop.

Hermione felt something that she didn't recognize; it was powerful emotion surrounding her body, almost as strong as love or hate. But it wasn't either of those in this case. Hermione's eyes widened as she finally got it, it was lust.

She had to get out and fast.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Granger put the wand away we don't have time for this,"

He took another step as Hermione finally had enough as she shoved passed him hard walking away.

"Granger listen to reason for a moment," Blaise said grabbing her shoulders squeezing them tightly.

Hermione froze as she was face to face with Blaise both breathing heavily.

A sudden emotion came over her, and it was a familiar anger that she had felt before. She peered over Blaise's shoulder as she saw a figure with blond hair, it was Malfoy!

Blaise noticed the unconscious smile that spread across Hermione's face as he turned around. His stomach dropped, Malfoy.

Hermione's unconscious smile slowly slid of her face as she studied Malfoy. He looked furious, drawing out his wand looking at Blaise.

Malfoy strode toward them as Blaise let Hermione go. Malfoy glared at Blaise until he finally reached Hermione grabbing Hermione's arm and continued walking.

Hermione did not oppose with leaving so she stayed silent as they left Zabini behind them.

Malfoy didn't say a word until they got to another disserted corridor near moaning myrtles bathroom.

"What the hell were you doing?" Malfoy asked her coldly.

Hermione was taken aback as she took a step backward.

"I was doing fine Malfoy," Hermione said angry that he was acting like it was her fault, "I was merely walking to-"

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds without you getting into some sort of trouble" He said almost to himself looking away.

Hermione gave him a cold glare and started walking away from him. She would not be treated like this.

"Hermione wait, where are you going?" Malfoy said following her.

Hermione stopped walking and turned sharply to face him.

"Do you think I asked for this!" Hermione yelled at him.

Malfoy stopped and looked at her letting silence enter in. He instantly felt guilty for getting mad at her; it wasn't she who he was mad at. He wasn't in a position to know how she felt…

Tears started forming in Hermione's eyes but she pushed them away. Hermione was letting her anger get the best of her as she waited for Malfoy to say something, he didn't.

"You know what Malfoy I don't need your help," Hermione said stubbornly, "If I'm that much of a burden to you, don't bother"

And with that last sentence she strode out of the hallway leaving Malfoy to stand in an empty corridor.

* * *

A little while after Hermione stormed off away from Malfoy she finally started cooling off. She felt a little guilty about her words but she was in no mode to admit that. It was a rainy night as Hermione walked through the gloomy corridors towards the dungeons for her meeting with Snape. She had to confess she did not want to have these meetings with Snape at all but she had no choice but to continue these meetings, she after all did want to be able to control herself.

Hermione reached the large door as she lifted her hand to knock on the door when Hermione heard a voice from behind her that made her jump.

"The knock won't be necessary," Snape said snidely as he walked passed Hermione to unlock the door.

Neither Snape nor Hermione spoke as they entered the empty class room. The only light in the room emitted from the eight candles on the wall, radiating light from there small glass case. Snape went straight for his desk as Hermione walked behind him when finally Snape spoke.

"May I ask what happened the last time we had a meeting Miss Granger?" Snape said taking a seat in his chair getting out a quill and parchment.

Hermione let out sigh, here we go.

"I'm sorry… I left without permission," Hermione said.

Snape looked up from his parchment for a moment looking at her then went back to his writing.

"Why did you leave?" He said shortly.

Hermione stayed silent biting her lip for a moment, hearing a soft ticking of a clock in the background. Finally she said,

"Malfoy and I got in an argument," Hermione lied.

"And why was that?" Snape said still keeping his eyes on his paper.

Hermione exhale noisily, "Forgive me but I don't see the relevance this has to our lessons," Hermione sapped not wanting Snape to know what had happened.

Snape looked finally looked up as Hermione glared at the potion's Professor.

"It is _relevant_ Miss Granger," Snape began, "because I need to understand the relationship between you and Mr. Malfoy. Since he _is _the only chance you have to control yourself, or this situation could become more complicated beyond comprehension," He ended with piercing eyes making Hermione shrink back.

Hermione stayed silent starring at Snape. Was Malfoy really the thing that could help her gain control over her powers? If that was true she would have to apologize… _later much later_, she thought to herself, still angry at him.

"Now if you don't want to tell me what happened than that is your choice," Snape said interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "Because I already know what happened,"

Hermione looked up sharply from staring at the parchment.

"E-excuse me?" Hermione stuttered.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I suppose I should tell you the real reason that I left you there with Mr. Malfoy,"

Hermione gave a curious look at Snape as her eyes furrowed.

"I planned to leave you that night with Malfoy," Snape explained, "I had Professor McGonagall's help telling me that she needed me for something urgent, so you would act normally,"

Hermione's stomach dropped, he knew. He knew her affection for Malfoy, a small anger kindled inside of Hermione. Although he was only trying to help she felt violated that someone would listen in on a private conversation.

"Y-you planned that?" She said softly.

Snape nodded, "I heard everything,"

Hermione glared at Snape again, "Why didn't you just ask,"

"Would you have told me the truth?" Snape asked.

Hermione knew she would have never told Snape even if it _was _vital information.

Snape took Hermione's silence as an answer.

"That's all you may go now Mrs. Granger," Snape said and waved his wand at the door swinging it open, "The next time we met I want you to met me at the black lake…It's time to test these powers of yours,"

* * *

Hermione left the dungeon with a scared feeling, she didn't want to try out her powers, they were scary and she couldn't control what happened, she hated the feeling of it. Being scared of herself was just ridiculous.

Hermione broke out into a run. Feeling the wind on her face helped calm her thoughts and helped her clear her head.

She reached the Gryffindor tower in no time seeming how she practically sprinted through the halls and up the stairs finding Harry and Ron waiting up for her.

"Where have you been?" Harry said looking up from a long written piece of parchment.

"We've needed your help for hours!" Ron said lying upside down on the couch with a book on his stomach.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I um, got distracted,"

"Your breathing hard, have you been running?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione pretended that she didn't hear him, "So what did you need help on,"

"Just the whole essay," Ron moaned rubbing his eyes.

There was a small tap on the window, Hermione jumped at the sound.

"Stupid owls," Hermione muttered as Harry and Ron snickered at her getting scared of a tap.

Hermione walked over and unlatched the window as the cold night air blew in. The black owl hooted softly lifting up his leg with the letter. Hermione untied the small letter from the owl and gave him a small piece of bread to eat.

Hermione petted the owl thanking it was it hooted once more and flew off into the night. Hermione looked down at the letter as she closed the window.

"Who's it for?" Ron asked trying to find a distraction from homework.

"It's for me," Hermione said a little surprised.

She quickly opened it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ I need to speak to you, Meet me where you can see the stars closest and clearest, _

_ Love W. _

Hermione's mouth grew into a smile, he's back!


End file.
